Give me a break!
by Hikari Katsuragi
Summary: [Fic compartido: Hikari K. y SaRuDe] El día no ha empezado especialmente bien en la casa Kurosaki, pero ni Ichigo ni Rukia saben lo que les espera y lo que podría parecer un simple domingo, acaba convertido en... otra cosa. Capítulo 4.
1. Preludio de algo

_Disclaimer_: Absolutamente todo es de Tite Kubo ú.u si fuera por nosotras, Ichigo y Rukia ya tendrían otro tipo de relación…

HK¡Muy buenas! A mi que me da por compartir fics por patillaza, esta vez toca uno de Bleach, con mi queridísima amiga SaRuDë (la cual no tiene cuenta en fanfiction, pero el aburrimiento por el Messenger es muy mortal xD)

S¡Viva el messenger y la mano bricomaniense! Ah, no, que este fic no es pervertido (de momento, jujujuju) y na, hace años que no escribo fics porque les pillé tirria pero todo sea por ver cómo coño se enrollan de una puta vez Ichigo y Rukia!!! - Atención, es muy mal hablada pese a escribir de esa manera tan sutil

HK: Sí, de momento, porque con lo pervertidas que podemos llegar a ser… la cosa puede degenerar… (¡No a lo basto¡Todo hay que decirlo!). Y bueno, no sabemos cuanto durará, pero la trama está completamente pensada.

S: Sí, sí, pero... CAMA DE BARROTES FAN¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

-------------------------------------------------

**Give me a Break!**

_1. Preludio de algo_

-…arg…

El sonido provino de un bulto entre las sábanas mientras que un sonoro, molesto y repetitivo pitido no paraba de sonar como fondo a ese cuadro. Eran apenas las siete de la mañana de un domingo normal, en una casa normal, donde un chico normal se movía en su cama, maldiciendo a la persona que estaba haciendo sonar el maldito aparato.

Del interior del armario se oyeron algunos quejidos, mientras que otros ronquidos inundaban la habitación. La cosa más normal del mundo.

-Joder…

Ichigo Kurosaki se sentó en su lecho unos instantes, oyendo como el insistente pitido se metía por sus oídos, instalándose en su cabeza y queriendo maldecirlo. Cabezota, se negó a levantarse y cogerlo. ¿A quién se le ocurría llamar por teléfono tan pronto?

Volvió a echarse en la cama, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada e intentando amortiguar los ruidosos soniditos, pero estos parecían estar empecinados en quitarle el sueño. ¿Es que no podían dejarlo tranquilo un domingo normal en que la noche anterior había tenido que cargarse varios Hollow?

En el armario, la shinigami que allí dormía parecía no percatarse de nada, ya que no había dado señales de estar despierta. ¿Cómo lo hacía para tener el sueño tan pesado? A veces, el adolescente había querido ser como ella en ese aspecto, pero tan sólo en ese.

Cuando estaba a punto de maldecir y levantarse, el timbre paró, dejando paso al silencio. Ichigo agradeció a todos los shinigami de la Sociedad de las Almas por que la persona que estaba detrás del aparato se hubiera cansado, después de tanto insistir. ¿A quién se le ocurría¡Nadie tenía cuerpo para levantarse tan pronto, y menos un domingo!

La tranquilidad volvió a su habitación, oyéndose como banda sonora tan sólo los ronquidos de Kon. Maldito muñeco de felpa, tendría que sacarlo de ahí para poder pasar una noche tranquila. ¡Al menos una! Sin Hollows, sin fantasmas, sin peluches agobiantes ni shinigamis marimandonas.

Pero claro, la tranquilidad poco podía durarle al joven sustituto ya que, como una estampida en mitad de la sabana, apareció en escena el padre del susodicho joven, abriendo la puerta con completo descuido mientras gritaba.

-¡I-CHI-GO!- el joven casi pudo ver el corazón al final de la frase a pesar de que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Aunque no duró mucho así, ya que un gran placaje por parte del escandaloso hombre le hizo levantarse mientras intentaba no morir en el intento.

-¡Ichigooooo¡Pero que calladito te lo tenías!!!!- gritó a los cuatro vientos el doctor, sentado sobre la espalda de su hijo y estirándole de debajo del cuello.

El joven a duras penas pudo alcanzar la lamparita de su mesita y, como pudo, estampársela a su padre para poder sobrevivir a aquel intento de asesinato sin premeditación.

-¿¡Pero que coño…!?- espetó el pelinaranja, levantándose como pudo del suelo e intentando colocarse la cabeza en su sitio de nuevo. Miró a su padre, que continuaba bailando por la habitación, ajeno a todo y, como era costumbre ya en la familia Kurosaki, le pateó con fuerza estampándolo contra una de las paredes-. ¿¡Qué mierda te has tomado esta mañana¿Por qué coño entras así?

-¡¡Una llamada de una mujeeeeeeer!!- canturreó, para fastidio del adolescente, con las mejillas coloradas. ¡Maldito pervertido!-. ¿¡Quién eeeeeeeeeeeees!?

-¿Llamada¿Para mí?- por una vez, Ichigo se desconcertó.

Pero el dueño de la clínica Kurosaki no escuchaba a su hijo, no. En cambio, sin saber de dónde había salido, empezó a adorar un póster que rezaba "Masaki Forever".

-Mi queridísima Masakai, snif, nuestro Ichi se hace mayor, snif, ya tiene hasta novia.

Claro, Ichigo no estaba para bromas y oír a su padre hablarle a un póster de una muerta sacado de quién sabe dónde no ayudaba para ponerle de mejor humor. Así que no se lo pensó dos veces antes de volver a patearlo, lanzándolo fuera de la habitación, póster incluido.

-¡No quiero que tus mariconadas invadan mi habitación, gilipollas!

Acto seguido, cerró la puerta de un golpe sordo y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras –eso sí, pisando a su padre por el camino, tirado en el suelo-. Bostezó un par de veces y se rascó la barriga antes de llegar a la planta baja y entrar al comedor.

El muchacho observó el comedor en penumbra, lógico a esas horas tempestivas de la mañana, y dirigió su mirada sonámbula al aparato telefónico descolgado que descansaba en la mesita del fondo. Se dirigió con paso pesado, bostezando y maldiciendo sin escrúpulos, y se detuvo delante del teléfono. Arqueó una ceja y una mueca de fastidio cruzó su cara. ¿Una mujer? Su padre era idiota. ¿Qué mujer podría llamarle a él¿Y para qué quería que una mujer le llamara, además? Ya tenía suficiente con el estridente y odioso pitido del móvil de Rukia, que anunciaba Hollows sin parar y en los momentos más inoportunos…

Cogió el auricular y mientras se lo llevaba a la oreja lo vio todo claro: Keigo con alguna de sus estúpidas bromas. ¿Ahora le daba por imitar a mujeres? Ese imbécil no aprendería nunca. Ahora no estaba para broncas ni insultos, pero ya se enteraría mañana, en el instituto, ya…

- ¿Sí…?- dijo por fin, demostrando su poca atención a la llamada.

Silencio al otro lado.

Ichigo calló y notó cómo su sangre hervía pese a su somnolencia. ¿Llamaba para simplemente no decir nada¡Estaba claro que debía matarlo!

El pelinaranja carraspeó ruidosamente, en un último intento por ser amable.

Silencio sepulcral.

Apretó el puño con furia. Se acabó.

- ¡Oye, gilipollas, pero cómo coño…!- empezó a espetar Ichigo, desvelado del todo, y tenía preparada ya una parrafada de sandeces e insultos muy violentos cuando escuchó una voz sollozante al otro lado del auricular- ¿eh?

- Kurosaki-kun… - gimió una voz femenina, asustada.

El joven puso una cara de desconcierto total y tuvo que agarrar con las dos manos el teléfono para que no cayera al suelo.

-¡¿Inoue?!- exclamó.

-Lo-lo siento, Kurosaki-kun, eh, no pensaba que te molestaría tanto mi llamada. Eh, uh, lo siento, lo siento… - empezó a balbucear la chica mientras sollozaba sin parar.

Ichigo se llevó una mano a la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. Suspiró.

-Está bien, Inoue… ¿qué quieres?

- Oh¿de verdad no te ha molestado¿De verdad¿En serio¿Kurosaki-kun no se ha molestado porque le he llamado bastante temprano un domingo que podría aprovechar para descansar y no hacer nada?- soltó la chica, sin hacer pausa alguna.

El muchacho suspiró de nuevo y se revolvió desesperado el cabello naranja. Siempre le sacaba de quicio la hiperactividad de Inoue.

-No… ¿qué quieres, Inoue?

-Oh, es verdad¡te llamaba porque tenía que comentarte algo sumamente importante!- exclamó la pelirroja toda eufórica- ¡cuando te lo diga no te lo vas a creer y estoy segura de que te alegrarás mucho y me felicitarás por ello!

-Eh… ¿ah, sí?- Ichigo frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. Por un instante, pudo imaginarse claramente a su compañera de clase, en casa, agitando los brazos contentísima mientras hablaba por teléfono. Tal escena no hizo más que cansarle ¿Qué le daban a esta mujer para ser así de nerviosa?

-¡Sí, sí, puedes estar seguro!- respondió rápidamente ella- oh, pero claro, quizá Kurosaki-kun está molesto por haberle llamado tan temprano y quizá no quiera escucharme porque, claro, Kurosaki-kun es una persona muy ocupada incluso un domingo. Ugh, lo siento, lo siento…

Ichigo reprimió sus instintos asesinos y prefirió dejar que ella hablara. ¿Cómo era capaz Tatsuki de aguantarla todos los días?

-Pues verás, estaba esta mañana muy feliz desayunando, tomándome mis cereales de maíz bañados en zumo de plátano mientras untaba mi tostada de mantequilla con un graaan flan de vainilla y pensaba si comerme a continuación un trozo de pizza con una gran bola de helado de café cuando he mirado por la ventana y… ¿sabes qué he visto?

El muchacho no respondió. Se llevó una mano a la boca en un acto reflejo para intentar no vomitar. ¿¡Cómo podía comer esas cosas y decirlas tan tranquila?!

- ¡Sí, he visto un sol dorado, enorme y precioso, destilando rayos de luz, que pedía a gritos que la gente saliera a la calle a pasarlo bien!- se rió, alegre.

Él miró con la ceja arqueada el comedor en el que se encontraba: la oscuridad deambulaba a sus anchas por ahí. Las persianas estaban echadas, y ningún rayo de luz las traspasaba. Si agudizaba el oído aún podía escuchar los ronquidos de Kon, el patalear insistente de su padre bailando quién sabe dónde, o la respiración pausada de sus hermanas durmiendo.

-¿El...sol?- repitió, extrañado.

-¡Claro, Kurosaki-kun, el sol¿Qué va a ser, sino?- exclamó.

-Ah, sí…- Ichigo se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Tan temprano y ya empezaba a dolerle. El pitido estridente de la voz de Inoue, aunque fuera por teléfono, se le había asentado en la cabeza y no había manera de olvidarlo- ¿y qué pasa con ese sol, Inoue?

-¡Pues está muy claro¡Hay que salir pasarlo bien, Kurosaki-kun¡Hay que disfrutar de su compañía, de su calidez, de sus ganas de vivir! – el joven se la imaginaba ahora dando saltitos mientras recitaba esas chorradas- ¿no te parece estupendo?

-Eh…

-¡Así que, está decidido: vamos a patinar sobre hielo!- sentenció feliz.

Silencio sepulcral.

El pelinaranja apretó con fuerza el auricular del teléfono y volvió a sentir cómo le hervía la sangre. ¿¡Tantos rodeos sólo para decir eso¿¡Le habían despertado simplemente para una tontería¡¿Y qué relación podía haber entre el sol y patinar sobre hielo¡La mataba, la mataba!

-¿Qué…has dicho, Inoue…¿Qué…?- el joven se apoyó en la mesita y apretó los dientes. Siempre se sentía desorientado cuando hablaba con Inoue. No sabía nunca por dónde cogerla. Ella empezaba una cosa, hablaba y hablaba sin parar, y de repente se iba a otro tema como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Esta clase de inocentadas, por muy benevolentes que fueran, podían con la impaciencia de Ichigo- no acabo de entender…

-¡Pero si es muy fácil, Kurosaki-kun! Un amigo mío trabaja en la pista de hielo del pueblo y el otro día me entregó un cuantas entradas para pasar el día entero, y claro, pensaba invitar a Tatsuki y a las demás, pero claro, ellas tienen otras cosas que hacer porque el domingo es normal que la gente tenga cosas que hacer, pero entonces me acordé de ti y pensé que seguro que te haría mucha ilusión ir a patinar porque creo que hace mucho que no te tomas un día libre¿verdad? – comentó apresuradamente, sin tomar aliento.

-Eh… verás, a mí no…- él sentía la necesidad expresa de acabar con ese desmadre de conversación. ¿Y quién le había dado su número de teléfono¿Tatsuki? A ella también la mataría.

-Pero¡no¡No me digas que no te interesa sin ni tan siquiera escuchar lo que tengo que decirte!– Ichigo frunció aún más el ceño¿acaso se la podía escuchar calmadamente a esta mujer?- ¡He tenido una idea genial y creo que tú deberías de ser el primero en querer participar, Kurosaki-kun!

-Eh… ¿ah, sí? – el muchacho cerró los ojos. ¿Es que esa conversación no iba a acabarse nunca, no iba a acabar nunca esa divagación?

-¡¡Sí¡He pensado que deberíamos ir todos juntos!

-¿Todos¿Quiénes son "todos"?- preguntó por primera vez entonces, interesado en lo que decía la pelirroja.

-Pues es lógico: Ishida, Chad, yo, tú… y Kuchiki-san.

Silencio.

-¿Rukia?- pensó en voz alta.

-Sí, Kuchiki-san. Creo que, desde que está aquí, no ha conocido nada del mundo humano¿no? Siempre arriba y abajo, matando Hollow… creo que tiene derecho a pasárselo bien¿no crees?- dijo, esta vez con una voz dulce.

-Pues…

Ichigo se rascó molesto la cabeza. ¿A qué venía ese especial interés por hacer feliz a Rukia? Es verdad que, desde que ella había entrado accidentalmente en su vida, no habían tenido ningún momento libre y él apenas le había enseñado nada del mundo humano. Pero nunca había pensado llevarla a algún sitio para que se distrajera y ahora que Inoue lo decía, tal vez tenía razón, pero… un momento¿qué hacía él pensando esta clase de chorradas¿Él, preocuparse por si Rukia estaba a gusto¿Qué idiotez era esa?

-Rukia ya está bien como está- contestó en un tono agridulce.

-¿Seguro? Nunca la he visto reírse verdaderamente, ni mucho menos sonreír… estar en un sitio que no es el tuyo debe de ser duro, quizá necesite sentirse cómoda para abrirse más a los demás¿no, Kurosaki-kun?...

Ichigo se rió de manera sarcástica. ¿Por qué el tema había degenerado hasta centrarse en la cabezota de Rukia¿No tenía él suficiente con aguantarla todos los días, ir de aquí para allá como un muñeco, soportar todos sus tejemanejes? Desde que ella estaba allí no había tenido ni un día para él solo, siempre la llevaba detrás pegada como una lapa, "entrena, descerebrado, entrena", era lo único que sabía decirle… ¿por qué todos se preocupaban por ella? Pero… era verdad que apenas sonreía. Su risa era muy hipócrita, parecía un débil escudo que podría romperse al mínimo insulto, por no hablar ya de su sonrisa… y¿otra vez¿Dónde tenía la cabeza?

-¿Kurosaki-kun?- de repente, volvió a la realidad y escuchaba la voz insistente de Inoue- ¿Estás ahí?

-Eh, sí… La verdad, no creo que le sea interesante eso de patinar, además, dudo mucho que sepa hacerlo y…- Ichigo se revolvió el cabello, cansado. ¿Cómo cortaba esa conversación?

-¡Eso es lo de menos¡Ya le enseñaremos tú o yo! Tú sabes patinar¿verdad, Kurosaki-kun?

-Eh, sí, bueno, pero…

-¡Pues ya está todo dicho!- exclamó ella-. ¡Nos vemos más tarde en la pista de patinaje¿Cerca de las once os va bien?

-¿Qué? Yo… yo no he dicho nada de…- el joven se puso nervioso. ¿Había caído en alguna trampa, en alguna broma de muy mal gusto?

-¡Sabría que os iría genial¡Se nota que estás entusiasmado, Kurosaki-kun!- se rió, eufórica-. ¡Pues nada, díselo a Kuchiki-san¡Nos vemos¡Bye!- y colgó sin más preámbulos.

Un pitido inundó la línea. Ichigo se quedó perplejo, auricular en mano, analizando todo lo que había pasado hacía escasos segundos. ¿Patinar¿Hoy¿Y con Rukia? Alguien iba a morir ese día, y muy pronto…

Dejó el teléfono en su sitio y suspiró, asqueado. Otro día echado por la borda.

Se dirigió con el ceño fruncido hacia la cocina, encendió la cafetera y se dispuso a hacerse un café bien cargado. Ya no tenía sueño, pero necesitaba despejarse.

Escogió dos tazas, en una sirvió el café humeante y en la otra puso leche sola. Cogió las tazas con una mano y, en el último momento, cogió un zumo.

Subiendo las escaleras se encontró con el hiperactivo de su padre, que seguía dando vueltas y bailando ante la posibilidad de que alguna mujer resultona hubiera cazado al malhumorado de su hijo.

-¡Ichigo, hijo mío, estás hecho ya todo un hombre!- le felicitó mientras le daba unas palmadas bien sonoras y le sonreía de oreja a oreja-. ¿Y bien¿Quién es ella¿Está buena?

El joven prefirió no contestar verbalmente: una buena patada en los morros de su progenitor fue bastante clara para demostrar su enfado.

-Déjame en paz- gruñó, bebidas en mano intactas.

-Oh, no, hijo mío, si te ha dejado no debes rendirte- le cogió por la espada y le apretó con alegría-. ¡Ven, llora en los hombros de tu padre¡Hazte hombre superando tu impotencia!

El pelinaranja no pudo aguantarlo más. Se giró y le asestó otra patada al médico, que cayó rodando por las escaleras, mientras gritaba lo contento que estaba de poder entablar una conversación padre-hijo.

-¡¡Olvídate de mí, imbécil!!- le gritó finalmente antes de desaparecer por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación.

Isshin se sentó en el suelo y se tocó la mandíbula, dolorida, y cayó entonces en el detalle de las dos tazas. No pudo hacer nada más que sonreír. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

()-()-()

A varios kilómetros de allí, Orihime Inoue colgaba muy nerviosa el teléfono. Hablar con Kurosaki siempre le hacía saltar el corazón, lo que producía que empezara a chapurrear idioteces e incoherencias para ocultar ese nerviosismo…

Sonrió débilmente. Estaba segura que Ichigo le odiaba, pues muy pocas veces le prestaba la atención que quería o siempre se la miraba con ese ceño fruncido que tanto le gustaba… En cambio, cuando estaba con Kuchiki…

Orihime negó fuertemente con la cabeza. ¡No había tiempo para depresiones o celos¡Debía actuar enseguida o nada iría como había planeado!

Marcó rápidamente un número de teléfono y esperó a que diera señal en la otra línea. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos…

-¿Diga? – la voz de Ishida sonó en la oreja de Orihime.

-¡Ishida-kun, soy Inoue!- exclamó, contenta.

-Lo sé, lo sé…- respondió.

-¡Bien, ya está todo listo!- sonrió muy a su pesar.

-¿Eh?

-Que al final sí que han aceptado venir a pasar el día con nosotros- tradujo.

-Ah… ¿y sobre qué hora va bien?

Inoue calló por unos breves momentos, para después hablar:

-¿Después de comer iría bien?

-Por mí… - no es que Ishida pareciera muy entusiasmado con la idea.

-¡Pues entonces todo perfecto¡Nos vemos!- y colgó.

Inoue se quedó mirando el teléfono, mientras escuchaba el silencio que había invadido de nuevo su casa. Sonrió tristemente.

-Todo perfecto…

------------------------------------

HK¿Qué tal el inicio¿Bien¿Nos dejáis un reviewcito:3

S¿A que Inoue es idiota? n0n

HK: Esa Pechu siempre será idiota xD Bueno, esperamos que os haya gustado n.n Tenemos unos cuantos capítulos escritos, todo dependerá de lo generosos que seáis con los reviews… jejeje ¿A que somos malas¡Pues ale! Dadle a ese botoncito de más abajo que pone "Go". ¡Os lo agradeceremos muchito!

**-SaRuDë & Hikari Katsuragi-**


	2. ¿Asustado, Fresita?

**Disclaimer: **que no, no somos Tite Kubo, aunque nos gustaría mucho. ¿Es que no queda claro? Tan sólo cogemos a Ichi y a Ruki porque sí, y hacemos lo que nos da la gana con ellos XD ¡Viva el IchiRuki!!

HK: bueno, hoy no hacemos muchos comentarios porque yo tengo prisita que tengo que irme a trabajar T.T Así que simplemente os dejamos con el 2º capítulo. No actualizaremos tan seguido, tan sólo lo hago porque SaRuDë estaba impaciente XD pero nada más.

---------------------

_2. ¿Asustado, Fresita?_

Su padre era un pesado. ¡Y no sólo eso! De cojones. ¿Por qué no podía ser como los padres normales?

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de un fuerte golpe. Seguramente Kon y Rukia se habían despertado con todo el jaleo armado por ese proyecto de padre. Dejó las tazas y el zumo sobre la mesa del escritorio y se acercó a la puerta del armario.

Pero no hizo nada más. Se la quedó mirando unos instantes, pensando en lo que le acababa de decir Inoue.

Tal vez sí era cierto que Rukia no se sentía a gusto en ese mundo. Al fin y al cabo, ella tenía muchísimos más años que él –a pesar de que su apariencia no fuera más que la de una adolescente-.

-¿Qué haces?- una voz soñolienta sacó al pelinaranja de cavilaciones haciendo percatarse de que estaba a apenas unos centímetros de la cara de la shinigami.

El salto que Ichigo pegó hacia atrás fue bastante cómico: tropezó con sus propias piernas, cayendo de culo al suelo, mientras Rukia le miraba al rascarse un ojo.

-¡¡J-joder Rukia, no me des esos sustos!!

-¿Sustos?- bostezó-. Pero si eres tú el que estaba plantado mirando al armario como si fuera la cosa más interesante.

La morena descendió del lecho improvisado en que dormía. Ichigo se quedó desconcertado, ya que era la primera vez que la veía tan recién levantada. Aquella Rukia no se parecía en nada a la chica marimandona que le ayudaba a matar a los hollow cada noche.

La shinigami terminó de rascarse los ojos, bostezando, antes de estirar los brazos hacia arriba con pereza. El pelo negro caía verdaderamente desordenado sobre sus hombros en una imagen de lo más patética… para el perfil de ella misma que quería mostrar a los demás, claro.

-¿Aún estás en el suelo?- le dijo desde su altura, con los ojos entrecerrados, vidriosos, a causa de la soñolencia.

El pelinaranja pareció salir de su propio desconcierto al ver el cuadro montado en su habitación. Al levantarse, se percató de un detalle en la chica que no había visto, y es que el pijama –blanco, con un curioso estampado de letras negras- le sobraba por todas partes. Por las mangas no llegaban a asomar sus manos, los pantalones los llevaba de lo más caídos y por el cuello casi se le veía el hombro.

-¡Un momento…! Ese…- el shinigami sustituto se levantó, y encaró a la medio dormida chica-. ¿Ese pijama no es mío¡¿Por qué coño llevas tú puesto mi pijama?!

La shinigami alzó la mirada para observar a su interlocutor. ¿Ya de buena mañana estaba de mala leche? Pues sí que empezaba bien el día…

-¿Y qué me pongo sino? Tu hermana casi me pilló la otra vez que fui a birlarle ropa…

-¡Pues cómprate¿Acaso no te pagan?- el joven la irrumpió, aunque no sirvió de nada.

-…así que no tuve más remedio que coger algo tuyo- continuó con su explicación, como si la irrupción de Ichigo hubiera sido nada más la de un moscón pesado-. ¿A ti qué más te da? Si duermes en chándal y camiseta, y nunca lo usas. ¿Por qué no puedo cogerlo yo?

Ichigo se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se alborotó el pelo, exasperado. ¿Cómo lo hacía¿Cómo demonios lograba sacarle tan de sus casillas en algunas ocasiones¡No lograba entenderlo!

-¡Porque…!- empezó, intentando calmarse pero sin conseguirlo-. ¡Porque para empezar, ni siquiera me lo has pedido!

-¿Me lo hubieras dejado?- preguntó la shinigami, con una ceja alzada.

-¡Claro que no!

-Pues ya está- sentenció, como si fuera la respuesta más evidente.

-¡Joder, Rukia!- continuó gritando el malhumorado muchacho-. Es de chico, y además ¡te queda enorme!

La morena hizo una mueca de aburrimiento con la boca mientras se subía, de nuevo, los pantalones del pijama que, evidentemente, se le caían.

-¿Ves?- le espetó el pelinaranja.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga¿Duermo con el uniforme¿¡Duermo desnuda!?

Ichigo se quedó parado un momento mientras un tenue tono rojizo, casi imperceptible, se posaba durante unos segundos en sus mejillas.

-¡Y-Yo no he dijo eso, joder!

-¿¡Pues qué quieres que me ponga entonces!?

-¡¡Algo de tu talla, para variar!!

-¿¡Y por qué crees que le cogía la ropa a tu hermana!?- alzó un brazo y le dio un par de golpes en la frente con el índice-. ¡A ver si te entra en esa maldita cabeza mononeuronal que tienes¡No tengo ropa!- soltó un gruñido mientras se cruzaba de brazos y parte de su hombro quedaba aún más al descubierto.

Ichigo no supo lo que le dio más rabia, si el hecho de que le llevara la contraria porque sí ó el que no intentara taparse. ¡¡Un poco al menos!!

-¡¡Pues consíguela como puedas, pero la mía no te pondrás!!

-¡¡Ja!!- soltó sarcásticamente la shinigami-. Sólo es para dormir, _Kurosaki_. ¡Da lo mismo que me quede grande!

-¡No da lo mismo si luego vas exhibiéndote por la vida!- le soltó, poniéndole bien el cuello de la camisa que tanto le molestaba.

Fue entonces cuando Rukia pareció darse cuenta de que había llevado tan bajada la camisa del pijama, que _casi_ hubiera enseñado… demasiada carne. Por así decirlo. El percatarse le hizo ruborizarse levemente.

-Pervertido…- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Decías algo?

-…- no contestó en un principio-. ¿Qué demonios me pongo, entonces?

-Ya te lo he dicho¡algo de tu talla! Eso te va enorme.

-¡No tengo la culpa de ser tan pequeña!

-¡Ja!- Ichigo también soltó una risa sarcástica. Se acercó a las dos tazas de leche y las cogió-. ¡Mira por donde! Te había traído un zumo para desayunar, pero mejor te tomas la leche. ¡¡A ver si creces!!

-¿¡Ah!?- se quejó Rukia, incrédula. Sin pensarlo dos veces, invocó un Kidoh, inmovilizando a Ichigo, aunque sabía que duraría tan sólo unos segundos-. ¡¡Te triplico la edad, como mínimo, así que no hables de quien tiene que crecer, maldito niñato!!

Ichigo no tardó en soltarse, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Vete a la puta mierda, gilipollas!- le soltó, lanzándole el zumo, que a duras penas pudo coger ella. Las tazas habían quedado olvidadas en el suelo, además de derramadas.

Rukia observó, con expresión entre extrañada, furiosa, sorprendida… la reacción del pelinaranja, que cogió un par de cosas del armario y se encaminó hacia la puerta, envuelto en gruñidos y resoplidos.

-Coge algo de la ropa de mis hermanas que aún está por guardar y vístete. Inoue nos ha invitado a ir a patinar.

-¿Pa-Patinar?- la shinigami no podía salir de su asombro.

-Sí, patinar. Así que date prisa.

Sin más, el shinigami sustituto salió de la habitación dando otro de sus ya tan acostumbrados portazos, dejando a una alucinada Rukia Kuchiki en su interior.

¿Qué cojones pasaba por la mente de Ichigo? Siempre había sido muy irritable, pero hasta entonces¡nunca en tal extremo y por una tontería como lo era un pijama!

-¿Mmm… Jefa?- la voz soñolienta de Kon caminando frente a ella rompió el denso silencio que se había instalado en el cuarto.

Rukia simplemente frunció más el ceño, negándose a preocuparse ni un momento por el extraño comportamiento de su compañero. Alzó la cabeza, con altivez y caminó directa a la puerta. Mejor era coger la maldita ropa antes de que despertara alguien más en la casa.

Por el camino, pisó casi sin percatarse al peluche andante, que profirió un grito de dolor. ¿¡Por qué le pasaba todo siempre a él!?

Levantó la mano y se dispuso a girar el pomo, pero en el último momento, titubeó. Analizando la escenita del quinceañero hacía escasos segundos, si se iba paseando por la casa con "su" pijama, quizá no haría más que cabrearle. Aún más. Enarcó una ceja y bajó la mano. Quizá fuera mejor comerse el orgullo por un buen rato y dejar tranquilo al chiquillo.

Dio un resoplido, se giró vagamente y se dirigió a la cama de Ichigo, no sin antes volver a pisotear al león de felpa que agonizaba ante tal maltrato.

Delante de ésta, contempló las sábanas revueltas con una sonrisa divertida, y empezó a desabrocharse la parte de arriba del pijama mientras intentaba comprender la mentalidad masculina. Si bien ella podría fanfarronear de haber pasado más de 50 años con la compañía del cascarrabias de Renji, a día de hoy aún no acababa de comprender muchas de sus acciones, pues un día, de repente, él renegó de su compañía y la evitaba incluso con la mirada.

Suspiró. Con Renji había vivido de todo, malos momentos, buenos momentos, tragedias, alegrías, penas… contemplando ahora su pasado de vagabunda, había mucho dolor en esos recuerdos, robando, sobreviviendo, enterrando compañeros, pero siempre había contado con el apoyo del pelirrojo para cualquier situación y un hombro en el que apoyarse en los momentos de flaqueza…

Un hombro…

Rukia se miró con interés el miembro que había sobresalido del pijama y que Ichigo había visto sin pudores. Ella se había sonrojado y no sabía por qué le había incomodado que fuera el joven quien viera una nimiedad de su cuerpo. Siendo una mocosa, Renji se había cansado de verla con menos ropa que ahora, y a ella le había pasado lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, eran niños y en épocas de miseria no se podían permitir el lujo de ser caprichosos o vergonzosos.

No importaba ir desnudo, oler mal, ir sucio. Importaba sobrevivir.

Dejó la camisa encima de la cama y contempló su cuerpo desnudo. Sin darse cuenta, se había acostumbrado extrañamente a su gigai. Al principio había tenido molestias de acomodar su alma en esa jaula de carne, pero últimamente disfrutaba moviéndose con ese cuerpo terrenal por las calles de Karakura.

Abrió y cerró repetidas veces la mano derecha. Ahora ya no le era tan incómodo realizar ninguna acción y no era tan dependiente de los consejos de Urahara. No era buena señal que ella, siendo como era un shinigami, volviera a enamorarse del mundo de los vivos, pues no tenía ningún derecho a jugar dos veces a eso que llamaban vivir, pero todo fuera por el trabajo…

Se palpó con interés el cuello, hundió sus dedos lentamente entre las clavículas, notó cómo la sangre palpitaba y corría por sus venas. Recorrió su estómago con el dedo y sintió la piel tersa y caliente, llena de vida. Verdaderamente, era como una segunda oportunidad, ni siendo alma podía tener esa clase de sensaciones. Se miró de nuevos las manos. Era como estar en el cuerpo de siempre, pero estar en un cuerpo vivo.

Se tocó el hombro que había visto el muchacho, y seguidamente posó su mano en el otro. En esa postura, podía notar todo el calor de su cuerpo, la calidez de la piel y el latir palpitante del corazón. Se sentía realmente resucitada, con ese cuerpo como única piel. Quizá por eso había sentido vergüenza cuando Ichigo había estado tan cerca…

Rukia enarcó una ceja. Un momento. ¿Qué escena tan cursi era esta¿Qué hacía ella comportándose como una cría delante del mundo¡Era una shinigami¡No había tiempo para esas chorradas!

Se apartó furiosa de la cama, resoplando, y se dispuso a quitarse los pantalones. Pero…

-¡Hey, Rukia!- la puerta se abrió rápidamente y un malhumorado Ichigo apareció con una fregona en la mano- ¡quítate de en medio, que tengo que…!

Silencio incómodo.

Ichigo la miró. Ella, que estaba de espaldas a él, giró lentamente la cabeza, notando cómo un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

El muchacho tragó saliva, demasiado estupefacto como para decir algo.

Ella se tapó como pudo con las manos, le mostró más la espalda, pero no dejó de mirarle. Si ya había sentido vergüenza cuando él sólo atisbó un hombro, ahora se había quedado fría y no reaccionaba. Esperaba haber soltado cualquier sandez o insulto, pero aunque abrió la boca, no salió nada de nada.

El pelinaranja, finalmente, después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, se ruborizó a más no poder.

-¡¡J-joder, Rukia, no me des esos sustos!!- repitió desviando la mirada.

Ella no respondió. Sus mejillas lo hicieron por ella.

Ichigo tiró la fregona al suelo, volvió a mirarla, aún colorado, y finalmente cerró de un portazo, dejando a la pobre shinigami en un mar inmenso de dudas.

El joven, tras cerrar la puerta, se apoyó en la pared y clavó los ojos en el suelo, aun demasiado colapsado para moverse. Lo que acababa de ver… ¿era cierto¡¿Qué hacía esa idiota de Rukia desnudándose en su propio cuarto¡¿Y si no hubiera sido él quien hubiera entrado¡¡Esa niña sólo tenía serrín en la cabeza, no podía ir por la vida tan despreocupadamente!!

Se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró. Hoy todos querían hacerle pasar malos ratos. Primero la conversación incoherente de Inoue, después su padre reclamándole atención, y después una Rukia indefensa y semidesnuda en cuarto… ¿cómo pretendía la gente que se comportara como un chico normal de 15 años?

Agudizó el oído y comprobó que no se escuchaba ningún ruido proveniente de su cuarto. Parecía no haber ni un alma. Como si no hubiera habido nunca tal escena. Verdaderamente, la shinigami tenía unas grandes dotes de sigilo y por eso podía vivir aún con el pelinaranja…

¡Pero eso no le quitaba mérito a lo que acababa de hacer¿¡Cómo se atrevía¡Allí, en medio de su habitación, sin camiseta, sin ropa interior, con esa espalda pálida al descubierto, cayéndole frágilmente aquellos mechones morenos de su cabello brillante, atravesándole con sus impertérritos ojos azules…¡Peor aún¡Había llegado a verle hasta esa cintura minúscula, había llegado a definir ese cuerpo delgado y pequeño que parecía desamparado, había llegado a atisbarle incluso el principio de sus bragas! Rosas, además.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, muy asqueado. ¿¡Quién era ella para ir así por su casa¡¿Es que pretendía que él fuera siempre alerta¡¡Más quisiera!!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, arreó una patada contra la pared de enfrente. ¡Pues empezaba bien el domingo!

- ¡ONI-CHAN!– la puerta de enfrente se abrió y una Yuzu muy encolerizada, y en pijama, sobresaltó al quinceañero de sus cavilaciones sentimentales- ¡¿QUIERES ESTARTE QUIERO YA?!

Silencio desconcertante.

-¿Yu-Yuzu?- él se apartó en un acto reflejo.

-¡Sí!- se acercó a él mientras le señalaba con el dedo- ¡Estate quieto, eres un pesado¡Son las 7 de la mañana, oni-chan¡Es domingo¡No dejas dormir a nadie!

-¿Eh?

-¡Primero suena el teléfono y te niegas a cogerlo¡Te peleas con papá¡Subes armando un escándalo inmenso¡Te pones a hablar a voces en tu habitación¡Y ahora te dedicas a aporrearnos la pared¡Eres un pesado, oni-chan!- le espetó, toda furiosa.

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza, muy perplejo.

-Eh… lo siento, Yuzu…

-¡Pero no me sirve de nada que lo sientas, oni-chan¡Ya me has despertado!- sollozó la niña- ¡eres malvado!

El muchacho enarcó una ceja. Y ahora, sólo faltaba esto…

-Oh, qué mal hermano mayor eres, Ichi-nii- Karin se asomó por la puerta, con los pelos desordenados y una sonrisa picarona en la cara- vas a hacer llorar a la pobre Yuzu…

-¡Cállate!- respondió Ichigo de mala manera.

-¿Y por qué gritabas tanto, oni-chan?- preguntó entonces Yuzu.

-¡Porque estaba discutiendo!- se sobresaltó, furioso.

-¿Pero con quién?- preguntaron ambas.

El pelinaranja calló. Estaba cavando su propia tumba. Se rió de manera sarcástica.

-Pues, como es normal en esta casa, con un fantasma- dijo calmadamente.

-¿Un fantasma?- Karin enarcó una ceja. Había escuchado a su hermano gritar y recordaba la mayoría de sus frases- Ichi-nii, estabas entablando una conversación con un fantasma…

-¡Sí, pero es que con esa clase de fantasmas sólo se puede hablar a gritos!- saltó de repente.

-¿Tan malo es?- quiso saber Yuzu, mirando con tristeza a su hermano.

-¡De lo peor¡Es insoportable!- él sentía cómo le hervía la sangre de la rabia.

-¡Pues yo quiero hablar con él y decirle que deje en paz a mi onii-chan!- Yuzu se dispuso entonces a abrir la puerta, muy decidida, ante el desconcierto de los dos hermanos.

-¡NO!- Ichigo la paró y se puso delante de la puerta- ¡No puedes verle!

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntaron ambas de nuevo.

El muchacho calló. Sintió cómo un sudor frío le recorría la nuca. ¿¡Por qué le tenían que pasar estas cosas a él¡¿Por qué?!

Entonces decidió poner en práctica una pequeña venganza.

-¡Pues está muy claro!- exclamó, alzando la voz.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Karin, extrañada por el comportamiento de su hermano.

-¡PUES PORQUE ES UN FANTASMA DE LO MÁS ARROGANTE Y PESADO, SE TE PEGA COMO UNA LAPA Y NO TE DEJA NI A SOL NI A SOMBRA¡DE LO PEOR QUE HAY!

Silencio sepulcral.

Algo se removió en el cuarto del chico.

Las dos hermanas se miraron, frunciendo el ceño

-Estás muy mal, oni-chan- dijo Yuzu.

-Creo que ver tantos fantasmas han acabado contigo, Ichi-nii- concluyó Karin, mientras se reía.

Él enarcó una ceja.

-Dejadme en paz, vosotras dos.

-Ven, Yuzu, vamos a desayunar, antes de que nos persiga ese "supuesto fantasma pesado" de Ichigo…- Karin cogió la mano de su hermana y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-¿¡Supuesto?!- repitió el joven, mosqueado- ¡¡Más quisiera yo!!

-¡Dale duro, oni-chan!- le animó Yuzu- ¡que conozca el poder de los Kurosaki!

-Sí, sí…- Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco.

Las dos hermanas desaparecieron escaleras abajo, mientras cuchicheaban lo acaecido con su hermano. Él, una vez más, suspiró y se apoyó en la pared. Tantos sobresaltos, y tan solo eran las 7 de la mañana… qué daría él por ser un chico normal y corriente…

Entonces, la puerta del cuarto de Ichigo se abrió lentamente, y una chica morena salió y se apoyó en el marco.

-Qué de fantasmas tan extraños hay en tu casa¿no?...- comentó, irónica.

Él no contestó. Desvió la mirada.

-Quizá necesites la ayuda de una shinigami para acabar con ellos. Tantas ganas tienes que…- dijo mientras se miraba las uñas, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Tú…!- él la miró, asqueado, y comprobó de nuevo que seguía llevando su pijama. Ella, al ver que la miraba, se subió el cuello en un acto reflejo.

Silencio incómodo.

Ninguno de los dos se miraba. Se oía de fondo la risa estridente de Yuzu, abajo, en la cocina, el cantar del padre, los insultos de Karin.

Entonces él se apartó de la puerta.

-Mis hermanas están abajo, así que aprovechemos ahora para cogerte ropa- comentó aún sin mirarla. Ella asintió, pero no se movió.

El muchacho entró en la habitación de las niñas. Se le oyó abrir un par de cajones, revolver aquí y allá, y salió finalmente con un poco de ropa entre las manos.

-Toma- se las entregó y la miró por primera vez.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, en silencio. Ichigo recordó entonces la semidesnudez en que la había encontrado antes, los ojos con que le había mirado, y frunció el ceño.

-Me voy a duchar. Nos vemos luego.

Él se apartó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-¡Y date prisa!- la apremió, furioso, mientras descendía hacia la planta baja.

Rukia se lo quedó mirando.

Resopló, cansada, y finalmente entró en la habitación de nuevo.

-------------------

HK: bueno bueno bueno. Esperamos que os haya gustado. Como ya he dicho, tengo algo de prisita T.T Así que no comentaré mucho. Sólo que esperaremos vuestros reviews con ansia y que esperamos de corazón que os guste el fic.

¡Saluditos!!

**-Hikari Katsuragi & SaRuDë-**


	3. ¡Joder!

_Disclaimer_: ¡¡VIVA TITE KUBO Y LA MADRE QUE LO PARIÓ!!

Bueno, después de este disclaimer tan aclarador, aquí llegamos SaRuDë y yo con un nuevo capítulo. Éste lo he escrito todo yo xD como el siguiente lo ha escrito ella, jejeje

Las dos esperamos que os guste y que nos pongáis muchos reviews. ¡Gracias a todos los que lo habéis hecho hasta ahora!

Sin más, os dejamos con el cap n.n

-----------------------------------------

**Give me a break!**

_3. ¡Joder!_

-Joder…

El pelinaranja, nada más estrellar la puerta con el marco, se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó a ningún sitio en particular. Maldijo un par de veces más en alto, antes de poner ambas manos sobre el lavabo, apoyando la frente en el espejo que tenía delante.

Continuaba con el ceño fruncido a más no poder. Estaba cabreado. Con esa maldita shinigami, sí, pero más consigo mismo que otra cosa. No entendía nada y menos a sí mismo. Parecía como si su cuerpo y su mente actuaran por separado, haciendo cada uno lo contrario a lo que ordenaba el otro.

Tras soltar un sonoro gruñido a su propio reflejo, dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la ducha, encendiéndola. El agua comenzó a caer, fría, e Ichigo esperó ahí de pie a que se calentara. Cruzó los brazos en el pecho mientras notaba como la temperatura en el baño iba subiendo a medida que el agua se iba calentando.

El shinigami sustituto giró la cabeza, buscando la toalla, pero topándose por el camino con su imagen medio de espaldas en el espejo.

Sin poder evitarlo, a su cabeza acudió el recuerdo de esa misma imagen, más menuda, pálida y femenina, y sin darse cuenta, se vio comparando su propia espalda con la de Rukia: sus hombros eran anchos, mientras que la morena los tenía estrechos. Todo su cuerpo en sí, era pequeño: brazos delgados y largos acabando en unas manos finas y pequeñas, como de geisha. Hombros redondeados y cuello estrecho. Piel pálida y a la vista suave. A pesar de que, físicamente, aún parecía una niña, Ichigo no podía verla de esa manera.

Era una mujer, atrapada en un cuerpo de una niña. De una Rukia niña.

Se apartó de la ducha tras comprobar que la temperatura era la adecuada y acabó de desvestirse para introducirse en ella. Dejó que el cálido elemento le bañara y acabara de despertarle, pero de poco le servía, ya que su mente parecía estar en completa descoordinación con su cuerpo.

Ichigo apretó los labios mojados y bajó un poco la cabeza. Alzó levemente las manos y se las miró. Abrió y cerró, una y otra vez.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué sentía ese afán por protegerla? Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, pero la sensación y el no querer que le sucediera nada llevaban tiempo haciéndole actuar con bastante impulsividad, en algunos casos.

¿Pero por qué? Si lo pensaba bien, Rukia era y continuaba siendo, una desconocida. Apenas conocía nada de ella. Tal vez era a causa de su aspecto, tan menudo que daban ganas de…

El pelinaranja abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verse a sí mismo pensando en las ganas que tenía de abrazarla.

-¿Pero qué coño…?- murmuró, con evidente impresión.

Apoyó las manos en la pared resbalosa de la ducha, seguido de la frente. ¿Qué demonios pensaba? ¿Desde cuando tenía ese tipo de… cosas en la cabeza?

Rukia era su compañera. Alguien a quién tenía que proteger mientras estuviera cerca. Era su responsabilidad y también su amiga. ¿Acaso los amigos no hacían eso?

Pero una voz en su conciencia le volvía a hacer contrariarse. ¿En serio que eran amigos? ¿…Sólo eso?

Pegó un puñetazo a la pared, notando un dolor en los nudillos después que ignoró. ¡Él no era así! No se comportaba nervioso, ni indeciso… ni pensaba nada especial de Rukia.

Se miró la mano enrojecida y la cerró en un puño. De repente sentía todo su cuerpo arder bajo el agua, así que no tardó en abrir el agua fría que le ayudara a calmar su estado febril.

No, no pensaba nada.

()-()-()

Los pensamientos de Rukia no eran del todo diferentes a los del muchacho de pelo naranja, pero no se reflejaban hacia su persona. Básicamente, no entendía los cambios repentinos de humor y de comportamiento que tenía él últimamente.

Suspiró, medio aburrida, y sentada en la cama del otro shinigami, apoyada de brazos cruzados en la ventana y con la cabeza apoyada entre ellos. Tenía la ventana levemente abierta. A pesar de que hacía frío, como era normal en invierno, la brisa helada continuaba gustándole, le recordaba a _Sode no Shirayuki_, su querida Zampakutoh. Intentó recordar lo que era manejarla, con ese aire gélido propio de las espadas de hielo.

Al mismo tiempo, se preguntó a sí misma qué era lo que le ocurría. Se sentía extraña, nostálgica y melancólica. Era algo nuevo y extraño para ella, que la mayoría de veces no le daba mucha importancia a esos pequeños detalles.

Volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el frío la invadiera. Y en esa posición la encontró Ichigo momentos después.

-Hey…- el pelinaranja fue a decir algo, pero quedó en el aire al mirarla, con la mente perdida en alguna otra parte del mundo.

De repente, Ichigo se quedó sin aliento, y todo lo que había estado rondando por su cabeza durante la ducha, volvió a bombardearle la mente.

La Rukia Kuchiki que veía en ese momento no era, ni mucho menos, la que había conocido, ni la que se mostraba. No. Ni mucho menos. En aquél momento, los ojos violáceos de la shinigami se abrieron brillantes, soñadores, a la luz del sol. La suave brisa mecía su pelo negro y su tan acostumbrado mechón parecía interponerse en su visión, aunque lo ignoraba.

Ichigo apretó los puños, frustrado consigo mismo. ¿Qué coño le pasaba esa mañana? Nunca se había puesto a analizar a su compañera. Bueno, tal vez alguna vez sí había estudiado su comportamiento, ¡pero había sido con motivos!

Sin embargo, en ese momento, le pareció ver a una Rukia completamente diferente. Para él, estaba mirando a una completa desconocida dentro de un cuerpo conocido. Tan poco semejante, tan distante, tan…

…inalcanzable.

-¡Eh, despierta!- y precisamente fue ella la que le sacó de su letargo.

-¿Ah?

-Ichigo, ¿se puede saber qué haces ahí parado?- Rukia alzó una ceja ante el comportamiento nada normal del chico.

El encanto de la situación había pasado completamente, y el shinigami sustituto se hizo el desentendido.

-Nada- le espetó, bruscamente. Rukia se apartó de la ventana y se sentó, tocando el suelo con los pies descalzos-. No sabía que podías quedarte tan emparrada de buena mañana.

Ichigo no pudo esquivar un zapato que voló hasta su cabeza –anteriormente, Rukia los había alcanzado para ponérselos, sin llegar a hacerlo- dándole con lo que parecía la suela, en la nuca.

-¡¡Me cago en…!!- se giró para encarar a una muy altanera shinigami-. ¿¡Se puede saber qué coño te pasa ahora!?

-¿A mí?- se puso la mano en el pecho y alzó las cejas. Cuando quería, Rukia podía ser una gran actriz, aunque no supiera que significaba eso-. Nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?

La morena dibujó una sonrisa encantadora en su cara, de esas que tanto odiaba el pelinaranja y que, evidentemente, causaron aún más cabreo en él. Soltó una maldición al aire y se abalanzó sobre la morena con evidentes ganas de estrangularla. Bueno, mejor dicho lo intentó, ya que el tiro le salió por la culata.

-¡¡Joder!!- fue la única palabra que pudo salir del adolescente tras tropezar con un ya de por sí inconsciente Kon, causando lo que más se temía: acabar tumbado en la cama sobre una Rukia no menos sorprendida que él.

Decir que la situación fue incómoda en los segundos siguientes sería poco. Ichigo no se percató de dónde estaba hasta que algo, no supo qué era, le hizo prestar atención. Y poco después se dio cuenta de que lo que parecían golpes repiqueteando en sus oídos, no eran otra cosa que los latidos acelerados en el pecho de Rukia. Un momento. ¿El pecho de Rukia?

¿¡Qué demonios hacía él con la cabeza en el pecho de Rukia!?

Como si de un muelle se tratase, alzó el cuerpo lo suficiente para darse cuenta de la situación en que estaba. Y el enterarse de ello no mejoró mucho las cosas ya que, en contra de toda su voluntad y carácter –sin contar su mente, que le ordenaba a gritos que se levantase-, se quedó completamente pasmado mirando a la chica, justo debajo de él, que en ese momento también le devolvió la mirada.

Cuanto tiempo se quedaron en esa posición, Ichigo no lo supo. Para su desgracia, sintió como el tiempo se detenía, y ni las quejas de Kon pudieron sacarle del trance en que estaba, a pesar de que continuaba diciéndose a sí mismo que apartara la mirada de los ojos violáceos y de la boca entreabierta de la shinigami.

Pero, al parecer, la morena tampoco podía moverse. Ni podía, ni inconscientemente quería. Se había quedado completamente aturdida ante la expresión tan indefinible de Ichigo. Se preguntó qué podía estar pasándole por la cabeza en ese momento para que ambos se hubieran quedado estáticos.

Su nerviosismo fue en aumento al notar como Ichigo no le quitaba ojo de encima. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Molestarla? ¿Incomodarla? Inconscientemente sintió sus mejillas subir de temperatura. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¡Ella NO podía sonrojarse!

Apartó los ojos de la cara del muchacho, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa, pero le era imposible. Continuaba notando la mirada castaña taladrándola, y el que a esa distancia pudiera notar el olor dulce que emanaba del muchacho recién duchado no ayudaba nada. Volvió a mirar al pelinaranja, que parecía haberse sonrojado también. Al menos no era la única nerviosa… Un momento. ¿No era la única? Es decir… ¿Ichigo también estaba nervioso? ¿Se sentía igual que ella?

¡¡Joder!! ¿¡Por qué no podía dejar de mirarle la boca!?

Llegados a ese punto, un miedo súbito la invadió completamente y lo único que le decía la mente era que apartara al chico de encima o tendría problemas. No supo de donde salió ese terror por lo que pudiera suceder, pero instintivamente le hizo caso.

Y lo que sucedió después quedaría en la memoria de Ichigo para toda la vida, ya que le hizo ver el cielo. Sí, el cielo, las estrellas, los planetas y el resto de la galaxia.

-…me… cago… en…- fue lo único que pudo decir Ichigo, antes de apartarse, cayendo al suelo hecho un ovillo y con sus manos en… cierta parte delicada de la anatomía masculina.

Rukia se medio levantó, apoyándose en los codos y estirando la cabeza para mirar como el shinigami sustituto balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Realmente eso tenía que doler, pero Rukia parecía no contar con ese detalle, ya que lo único que hizo fue observarle con expresión sorprendida y las cejas alzadas.

-¿Se puede saber que Hollow te ha poseído ahora, Ichigo?- aún habiéndoselo quitado de encima a posta, en el tono de voz de la shinigami se podía percatar un poco de… ¿decepción?

Desde el suelo, el adolescente giró la cara para mirar a la morena, que parecía hacerse la inocente.

-… tú… rodillazo…- logró balbucear-. Dolor…

Rukia se sentó del todo en la cama, mirando al joven como si no entendiera. Se levantó y caminó hasta uno de sus zapatos –el que anteriormente le había lanzado- y volvió a sentarse para ponérselo, con aparente despreocupación.

-¿De qué hablas, Ichigo? ¡No me entero de nada!- espetó con un tono inocente y falsamente dulce.

El aludido, desde su posición, alzó la cabeza y la miró con odio. Con un gran y profundo odio. Rukia, tras ponerse los zapatos, se cruzó de piernas y se apoyó en la cama con ambos brazos. Miró al chico con una evidente expresión de suficiencia y sonrió, alzando una mano después y observándose las uñas, como su fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Maldita perra…- logró decir Ichigo, recuperando su tono de voz y dirigiéndole una mirada de profundo odio a la shinigami.

Rukia le dedicó otra de sus miradas, antes de soltar una risa y levantarse, caminando hacia él y tendiéndole la mano.

-¿No habíamos quedado con Inoue?- cambió de tema deliberadamente-. ¿No se nos va a hacer tarde?

Ichigo, ignorando completamente la mano que le tendía la morena, se levantó como pudo, aún adolorido, y caminó hasta sentarse en la cama.

Rukia, por su parte, dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando con falsa curiosidad a su compañero.

-Oye Ichigo…

-¿Qué?- contestó con brusquedad el aludido, sin mirarla.

-Hemos quedado con Inoue ¿no?

-Sí- dijo de igual manera.

-Y con Sado e Ishida también, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿A qué hora hemos quedado?

-A las once.

-¿Y donde vamos?

-A la pista de patinaje- el joven parecía estar a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Ahhh…- exclamó, con interés-. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahí?

-¡Tsk! ¡¡Patinar!! ¿Qué otra maldita cosa se puede hacer?- el chico se levantó del lecho, aún con algo de dolor pero con la mala leche en ascenso-. Ahora, hazme el favor de largarte y esperarme abajo.

Rukia soltó un suspiro cansado. Aún no había saciado su curiosidad. Así que mientras veía como Ichigo se dirigía a la puerta con intenciones de largarse, volvió a pararle.

-Ichigo…- le dijo "tímidamente".

-¡Me cago en la puta, Rukia! ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres ahora!?

La morena alzó ambas manos y empezó a chocar sus dedos índices delante del pecho.

-Es que quería saber… ¿Qué es patinar?

------------------------------

Weno, pos hasta aquí lo que se daba. ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi es una de las situaciones que más me mola, aunque el siguiente está plagado de pensamientos… jojojojo ya veréis.

Bueno, pues decir que esperamos que os haya gustado y que nos pongáis muchos reviews.

Besitoos!!

**-Hikari Katsuragi & SaRuDë-**


	4. ¿Qué estás pensando? Lo mismo que tú

_Disclaimer_: T.T IchiRuki forever and ever for all times!!!

Holaa!! Hoy me ha dado la vena inglesa xD En fin. Aquí os traemos otro capítulo SaRuDë y yo. Éste está enteramente escrito por mi queridísima amiga. Así que espero que os guste y nos pongáis muchos reviews! Aquí os daréis cuenta de la diferencia de escrituras entre nosotras dos: Sarude es más de escribir... descripciones, pensamientos, análisis de sentimientos... y bueno todo esto xDDD Lo mío son más los diálogos, las peleas absurdas y poca parrafada xD porque básicamente voy siempre al grano (o lo intento)

Sin más, os dejamos con el cap. ¡Disfrutarlo!

-------------------------------------

**Give me a break!**

_4. ¿Qué estás pensando? Lo mismo que tú_

Ichigo estaba harto. Furioso. Cabreado. Y de cojones. Empezaba a pensar qué más podría trastocarse en ese día. Primero aquella estúpida llamada, después los dos incidentes con la enana de Rukia; al mismo tiempo, sus pensamientos incoherentes e innecesarios, y para rematar, aquella pregunta idiota por parte de la shinigami… ¿tanto costaba tener una vida normal y corriente a la tierna edad de 15años?

Frunció el ceño y respiró hondo en un intento de calmarse.

Abrió los ojos y observó el lugar en el que se encontraba: el parque más cercano a la pista de patinaje de Karakura. Era un lugar tranquilo, acogedor, lleno de columpios y toboganes, con zonas de arena y árboles, aunque a esas horas de la mañana sólo se podían observar un par de mocosos que habían madrugado para pasar el día en familia pese a ser domingo. Miró al cielo y vio que la mayoría de las nubes ocultaban celosamente el sol, y un aire gélido y molesto envolvía el lugar y le hacía estremecerse de vez en cuando.

Se acordó en ese momento de Inoue y su alegre conversación por teléfono. ¿Que hacía sol, decía¿Un sol dorado, enorme y precioso, que pedía a gritos que la gente saliera a pasárselo bien¿¡Dónde¿¡En qué mundo vivía esa chica?!

Sin vacilar ni un momento más, introdujo dos monedas en la máquina expendedora que tenía delante y seleccionó dos bebidas. En una situación normal hubiera optado por escoger dos diferentes de acuerdo con sus gustos, pero con todo lo ocurrido hacía pocas horas, optó por evitar más problemas y apretó al botón del chocolate caliente.

Con sendas latas en la mano, se quedó pensativo de nuevo. Dejó que le invadiera el calor reconfortante de aquellas bebidas y observó sin querer pensar en nada más el logotipo de ambas. Había comprado dos latas iguales en un reflejo… Arqueó un poco más la ceja. No estaba ahora para pensar en más gilipolleces.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el banco más alejado a la izquierda del parque. Allí, en un rincón, se encontraba sentada una chica menuda y morena. Vestía una falda larga y morada, acompañada de unos leotardos negros y un jersey marrón. Tenía la mirada cabizbaja y parecía que su mente estaba muy lejos de ese barrio del mundo humano…

El chico se paró delante de ella y le extendió la bebida hasta ponérsela delante de las narices. La muchacha se sorprendió y le miró extrañada.

-Toma. No has desayunado nada¿no?- farfulló sin mirarla.

No esperó ninguna respuesta. En cuanto vio que ella alzaba las manos para coger la lata, la soltó y se sentó a su lado, a cierta distancia. Ella se le había quedado mirando, pensativa, pero hizo caso omiso. Abrió la lata y pegó un par de sorbos, agradeciendo que el líquido le bajara por el cuello y le matara el frío. Y con ello sus tonterías.

Rukia bajó la mirada hacia su bebida y entrelazó los dedos alrededor de ella. Un poco de calor nunca iba mal, por muy unida que estuviera al frío contacto con su espada. A lo largo de su vida siempre había pasado penurias, y momentos tan estúpidos como esos, le hacían sentir aún viva, hasta esbozar una diminuta sonrisa.

Poco a poco, volvió a observar al joven que se sentaba a su lado. Tenía la mirada fija en los niños que jugaban por el parque, agarraba con fuerza la lata y seguía con aquella expresión tan enfurruñada en su rostro. Suspiró por dentro y los ojos de la morena fueron a parar de nuevo en su bebida. ¿Pero qué cojones le pasaba a ese mocoso? Había convivido a su lado lo suficiente para saber que no era un tío normal. Era engreído, arrogante, estúpido, impaciente, temperamental, testarudo, seco, impetuoso… pero hoy estaba excepcionalmente raro. ¿Tan grande era el pecado que había cometido al intentar desnudarse en la habitación de él¿Dónde pensaba él que se cambiaba todos los días¿En la cocina, delante del pervertido de su padre? Había leído cómics y revistas, y tenía entendido que la juventud de hoy día era muy liberal. Saludarse besándose, por ejemplo, era lo más normal del mundo, aunque ahora lo pensaba e Ichigo nunca le había saludado de esa manera… es más, siempre permanecía a unos metros de ella. Apretó con cierta indignación su lata. ¿Es que acaso le producía asco al joven¿Era porque ella no era nada, en realidad?

Volvió a mirarle, intrigada. ¿Qué pensaba realmente aquel descerebrado de ella? No se cansaba nunca de decirle que desde que había llegado y le había transferido sus poderes, no había podido ser el mismo de antes, de eso estaba segura, pero… Ichigo nunca había sido un estudiante de bachillerato común. ¿De qué se quejaba, entonces¿Tan grande era, verdaderamente, la carga de ayudarle en su misión?

Esta vez fue ella la que frunció el ceño. Si tanto le jodía, que se lo dijera a la cara. Había confianza¿no? Si era una carga, cogería sus cosas y se iría a vivir con Urahara, por mucho que le disgustara. Allí no tendría que ir escondiéndose de nadie, y podría pasearse por la casa como una inquilina más. A Ichigo le seguiría viendo todos los días, en clase, a su lado, malhumorado como siempre. Y cuando aparecieran Hollow, sólo tendría que ir corriendo a avisarle y ya podrían luchar juntos de nuevo. Fácil.

Ya no tendría que estar encerrada en su cuarto todas las tardes, viéndole estudiar de manera concienzuda, mientras le espiaba con una sonrisa divertida por encima de los cómics que él le prestaba. Ni tendría que obligar al chaval a hacerle compañía durante esas horas, y él podría salir entonces con sus amigos. Ni tendría que esperar sus raciones de comida que él le traía a escondidas. Ni tendría que conversar con él nunca más en voz baja para que su padre y sus hermanas no sospecharan que vivía en su armario. Ni tendría que esperar para ir al lavabo cuando no hubiera moros en la costa. Ni obligar al chico a que vigilara el pasillo mientras ella se duchaba. Ni…

Se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en todas aquellas cosas, y desvió la mirada, confundida. Viéndolo de esta manera, vivir con Ichigo era un problema para ella, para él. Para ambos. Si era así… ¿cómo es que ninguno de los dos había roto ya con aquella relación? Apretó inconscientemente más la lata al notar que su corazón empezaba a desbocarse. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Acaso… estaba pensando… ¿la compañía del chico le era placentera y no quería renunciar a ella¡¿Qué tontería era esa¡¿Cómo podía ser agradable vivir con aquel chiquillo?!

Le miró de nuevo, asustada. ¿Él pensaba igual? O… ¿era la única?

Ichigo estaba a punto de perder los estribos. Rukia no paraba de mirarle, y podía notar que, cada vez que lo hacía, en su mirada se percibía cierto odio y rencor. Él se hacía el distraído, mirando sin importarle una mierda aquellos niños que jugaban felices, ignorando los problemas de la vida. Pero la mirada de la chica le ponía nervioso. ¿Qué le pasaba¿Estaba resentida por lo de antes¡Pues ya podía irse quitando de la cabeza que le pediría disculpas!

Frunció el ceño ligeramente, cansado. Dio un trago a su chocolate caliente y siguió pensando. Tampoco le había hecho algo tan malo. ¡Peor había sido ella!

No podía negar que la había echado de su habitación antes de tiempo. Él había subido para cambiarse tranquilamente, acostumbrado a que la muchacha rondara por su habitación, pero al encontrarla tan sumisa encima de su cama algo le había ardido por dentro. No había podido soportarlo. Después, que la hubiera sentido tan cerca de su piel, de su alma, de su propio ser… y que luego le viniera la chiquilla con preguntas inocentes. Era realmente estúpida. ¿De verdad era más mayor que él? No lo aparentaba.

Había sucumbido a su última pregunta y le había dicho cosas terribles. Se había levantado furioso de aquel antro y había huido, dejando un terrible portazo tras de sí. Se había detenido delante de su puerta, ya en el pasillo, y había alzado el puño con la intención de golpear algo, pero ahí se había quedado, como un verdadero imbécil, atormentado y colapsado.

Ni siquiera recordaba que había hecho después. De repente, estaba en la cocina, devorando sin miramientos y sin mediar palabra el desayuno. Había acabado enseguida y ahí se había quedado, sentado en su silla, con la furia recorriéndole cada una de sus venas. El estúpido de su viejo había adivinado que su primogénito iba a salir, y pensando que sería con la supuesta mujer del teléfono, le había realizado una perorata acerca de la amistad que debía establecerse entre un hombre y una mujer. Sin importarle que tuviera delante a dos menores de edad, el padre había insistido en precaver a su hijo de los posibles contratiempos con las relaciones más íntimas, y estaba dispuesto a hacerle incluso un croquis hasta que Ichigo no pudo aguantarlo más y le acabó propinando un buen puñetazo en la cara. Se levantó furioso de donde estaba y se dirigió a las escaleras, mientras Isshin sollozaba lo bruto que era su hijo y que procurara ser más gentil con las mujeres. La gota que había colmado el vaso, vamos.

El joven había entrado como un rayo de nuevo en su cuarto y había cerrado con un fuerte golpe. Se había quedado quieto, pensando en algún recoveco de su mente cómo podía aguantar tales palizas aquella puerta, y se había girado para ver si la shinigami aún estaría allí. Por un momento había podido verla: sentada en su cama, con su característico mechón y aquella mirada que le escudriñaba hasta volverle loco, pero sólo era un espejismo.

No había nadie en su habitación. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par, las sábanas de su cama estaban revueltas, demostrando que justo antes alguien había estado allí, y en el escritorio se encontraban dos tazas vacías. Había tragado lentamente saliva y descubierto entonces que el suelo había sido limpiado con esmero. Allí no había pasado nada.

Había mirado de nuevo hacia la ventana y un viento glacial le había envuelto el cuerpo. Algo le oprimía de nuevo el pecho y había apartado la mirada, compungido. Se había sentado en su cama y llevado las manos a la cara. ¡¿Pero qué mierda le estaba pasando?!

Notó que Rukia le miró de nuevo, y en un acto reflejo se llevó la bebida a los labios. Podía sentir la furia arder en aquellos ojos azulados. Él miró hacia otro lado, incómodo. Recordaba que después de haberse sentado en su cama, había cavilado durante un buen rato sobre cómo se sentía por dentro, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión aparte de que era estúpido y que estaba loco por culpa de aquella shinigami de pacotilla. Se dio cuenta entonces que en su cuarto hacía un frío terrible, pues se le había pasado por alto cerrar la ventana. Se acercó y se quedó mirando fuera. ¿Qué podría ser tan interesante para que ella se quedara tan ensimismada? A aquellas horas todo estaba muerto. ¡La gente descansaba un domingo!

Había cerrado la ventana y había decidido vestirse. Y se había entretenido más de la cuenta, quién sabe si expresamente o no. Había deseado parar el tiempo y no tener que hacer nada ese día, pero muy a su pesar había salido media hora después de su cuarto, preparado para "pasárselo bien".

Su padre lo había visto calzándose y le había montado otro numerito, con lágrimas en los ojos, pues no acababa de creerse que su niño fuera ya todo un hombre que iba a la caza de una mujer suculenta. Ichigo había intentando contenerse, pero en cuanto el viejo le había explicado detalles curiosos acerca del cuerpo de las féminas, no había podido aguantarlo más y había empezado a arrearle hasta que se quedó tirado en el suelo. Había cogido su chaqueta, había mirado a sus hermanas y, con su ceño fruncido preparado, había declarado que no sabría cuándo volvería.

Y había salido a la calle, maldiciendo esa familia. Había continuado caminando, y al girar la primera calle, Rukia le estaba esperando, apoyada en la pared. Se había puesto la ropa que él le había tendido y le miraba con expresión malhumorada. Pero él había ido más allá y había analizado ciertos detalles: tenía las mejillas encendidas, la punta de la nariz sonrosada, su cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente y, lo mejor de todo, no llevaba ninguna chaqueta. Él suspiró, cabreado, y sin mediar palabra continuó caminando, con ella a su lado.

Ichigo dio el último sorbo a su lata y continuó observando el parque. No habían hablado en todo el trayecto y hacía escasos minutos que se había dirigido a ella. Observándola ahora por el rabillo del ojo, continuaba viendo cómo su cuerpo temblaba a intervalos. Era realmente estúpido por no haber caído en que haría frío, pero más estúpida había sido ella en no darse cuenta ella misma.

¿Así que Rukia no le hablaba porque estaba resentida por lo de antes¡Tampoco le había hecho esperar tanto fuera! Igualmente, habían salido de casa demasiado temprano. Inoue y los demás no llegarían hasta media hora después. Por eso estaban en el parque, muriéndose del asco y del frío.

Se quedó mirando su lata vacía con un gesto aburrido en su cara. Era una escena inhabitual. Normalmente, él y Rukia se pasaban la vida hablando, o más bien, discutiendo. Por cualquier cosa hacían una montaña de arena, y uno de los dos acababa gritando pues, si en algo se parecían, era en la poca paciencia con que adornaban sus acciones. Pero allí estaban ahora, como dos críos enamorados, que en su primera cita no se atreven a hablarse de la vergüenza que les corroe el alma… Ichigo frunció el ceño, cabreado, y en un acto reflejo apretó la mano de tal manera que estranguló la pobre lata ¿Por qué había pensado en esa comparación?

Desvió la mirada y respiró hondo. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero empezaba a estar cansado. Nunca antes le había dado tantas vueltas a las cosas que le sucedían. Se había acostumbrado a ver pasar la vida como si de una película barata fuera. Había momentos en los que había que sonreír, otros en los que callarse, otros en los que luchar, otros en los que aguantarse las lágrimas… y así fotograma a fotograma hasta que fuera la hora de levantarse y despedirse de los demás. Verdaderamente, no se sentía viviendo su propia vida, la vida de Ichigo Kurosaki… había renunciado a ella a la tierna edad de 9 años…

Pero ahora todo era diferente. De la noche a la mañana había tropezado con una shinigami testaruda y enana que le había cambiado la vida. Ya no era un estudiante más de instituto, un estúpido número trece de la lista de primero de la clase. Ahora era algo más que eso. Y todo gracias a Rukia. Su vida había pasado de la monotonía ininterrumpida a la frenética jornada de un shinigami, un shinigami sustituto. En sus manos se encontraba ahora el poder vivir una doble vida, la suya propia y la que le había prestado la chica. Estaba luchando por los dos, viviendo por los dos.

Ichigo tensó ligeramente el ceño. Mirado fríamente, él se había apoderado de la vida de la muchacha y le llevaba la voz cantante. Ella podía mandarle y entrenarle, pero siempre debía depender de la última palabra del pelinaranja para realizar cualquier acción. Ya se había visto obligada a vivir bajo su mismo techo, a estar pegada a él a todas horas, sin poder elegir un camino propio por el que vagar… verdaderamente, parecía ser una carga para ella. No podía negar que la morena había elegido ese camino para sobrevivir, pero aquella relación no tenía aparente final y últimamente atisbaba en sus ojos azules cierta tristeza e impotencia.

Ante tales pensamientos, no pudo evitar que aflorara una pregunta en lo más hondo de su corazón.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera conocido a Rukia?

Hubiera continuado viviendo, de eso no había duda. Hubiera continuado viviendo aquella vida, día tras día, noche tras noche, año tras año. Hubiera crecido, hubiera madurado, hubiera afrontado un futuro incierto y grisáceo con una sonrisa agria en los labios. Hubiera continuado llevando la carga de todas sus culpas, hubiera continuado sufriendo en silencio sin poder apoyarse en nadie más. Hubiera vivido simplemente porque le tocaba vivir en esa partida. No hubiera conocido el riesgo de vivir, la elección de morir, la posibilidad de proteger a las personas que amaba, la opción de sonreírle incluso a la misma vida…

El chico tuvo que detener sus pensamientos, pues había notado que su corazón le latía apresuradamente. Se asustó. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Había olvidado todo su dolor desde que había conocido a la chica… significaba eso que… ¿tan importante era ella en la vida del quinceañero? Acaso… estaba pensando… ¿la compañía de la chica le era placentera y no quería renunciar a ella¡¿Qué tontería era esa¡¿Cómo podía ser agradable vivir con aquella chiquilla?!

La miró, asustado. ¿Ella pensaba igual? O… ¿era el único?

Y ambas miradas se encontraron en un mar de sentimientos y confusiones.

Los dos amantes se quedaron perplejos al ver que el otro había realizado la misma acción, al mismo tiempo… quién sabe si con la misma intención.

Ambos apartaron la mirada, confundidos, pero enseguida se sintieron estúpidos. Nunca antes habían roto el contacto visual sin motivo aparente. ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo ahora?

Volvieron a mirarse, desconcertados.

Ichigo frunció el ceño al ver que ella le miraba. Rukia abrió la boca al ver que él le miraba.

Y volvieron a mirar hacia otro lado.

Estúpidos. Se sentían realmente estúpidos.

Rukia apretó con fuerza su lata de chocolate caliente mientras intentaba comprenderse a sí misma. ¡Estas cosas no le pasarían siendo una shinigami!

Ichigo apretó con fuerza su lata de chocolate caliente mientras intentaba comprenderse a sí mismo. ¡Esas cosas no le pasarían siendo una persona normal y corriente!

Con la mirada buscó una papelera para poder deshacerse de la bebida, cuando entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo y… poco a poco, observó a su compañera. Estaba cabizbaja, perdida en algún lugar de sus recuerdos. Su cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente del frío, algo que no hizo más que cabrear al muchacho sin saber muy bien por qué. Pero ahí estaba. Entre sus menudas manos. La endiablada lata de chocolate caliente que le había dado antes. Sin abrir.

Resopló ruidosamente y se acercó a ella. Pudo notar claramente cómo ella daba un respingo cuando dentro del radio de visión de la morena entró su mano. Le cogió la lata y se la abrió delante de sus narices. Después, se la dejó en sus manos, rozándole la piel y sintiendo la gelidez de sus extremidades, algo que le incomodó bastante.

-Sosteniéndola entre las manos no conseguirás quitarte el frío de encima, estúpida - le espetó mientras volvía a sentarse a cierta distancia.

-Oh, perdone usted, es que yo nací sabiendo abrir estas cosas llamadas latas¿sabe, don imbécil?- le ironizó mientras apretaba la lata, furiosa.

-¡Oh, perdone mi osadía, señorita "me hago la niña buena en el instituto"¡Pensaba que podrías ser más lista, puesto que me lo restriegas por la cara a todas horas! – se levantó y la observó desde su altura, con una mueca en sus labios.

-¿¡Me estás vacilando, niñato!?- ella alzó la voz- ¡¡Sabes de sobra que no comprendo la mayoría de cosas del mudo humano¡¡Podrías ser un poco más comprensivo!!

-¿¡Y qué te piensas que hago todos los días!? –Apretó los puños- ¡¡Pero es que no puedo pasarme todo el día mirándote para ver qué haces y ayudarte!!

Ambos callaron.

-¿Qué…?- empezó a decir una sorprendida Rukia, con una medio sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¡N-no es lo que te piensas¿¡Quién querría estar siguiéndote todos los días¡¡Ni que no tuviera otra cosa más que hacer aparte de vigilarte!! – resopló y se sentó de nuevo, esta vez dejando una distancia menor con la morena.

Se produjo de nuevo un silencio. Rukia miraba su lata, Ichigo miraba el parque solitario.

El aire apretó por unos instantes y la morena no pudo contener sus temblores. El pelinaranja vio cómo apretaba las piernas y se aferraba más a la lata. Desvió la mirada, pensando por enésima vez que era realmente estúpida por haberse olvidado de coger una chaqueta.

-Bébete de una vez el jodido chocolate y entrarás en calor- le comentó malhumorado.

Ella hizo una mueca, imitándole, pero no contestó y se llevó la lata a sus labios helados. Se bebió de golpe la mitad de la bebida ante la mirada del joven. Después de saciar su estomago, apartó lentamente la lata y sonrío al notar cómo su cuerpo acogía de buen agrado aquel chocolate caliente.

Aun así, el frío parecía estar volviéndose persistente y empezó a azotar con fuerza. Ichigo miró el cielo entonces, y vio que el sol no tenía ninguna intención de salir para salvarles de aquel viento aterrador. Frunció el ceño, asqueado, pensando que podría haberse quedado en casa tranquilamente, entre las acogedoras y cálidas sábanas de una cama que apenas podía saborear por el trabajo, sin tener que preocuparse por nada más aparte de … miró a Rukia de nuevo. Se había bebido ya su lata, pero seguía estremeciéndose por el frío aunque intentara ocultarlo. Realmente estúpida.

Miró su reloj y comprobó que seguía faltando media hora para la hora acordada. No le importaba estar allí esperando, pues no había nada más que le agobiara que estar rodeado de gente en un lugar que poco le agradaba, pero no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar Rukia sin quejarse.

Además, una preguntaba empezaba a invadirle la mente¿podía un gigai enfermar? Al paso que iba, Rukia podía pillar un buen catarro, y sólo faltaba eso, una Rukia enferma…

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la papelera más cercana para tirar su lata. Cuando volvió al banco, se acercó a ella y le tiró la chaqueta que él llevaba. Ella, al no comprender aquella acción, le miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Venga, nos vamos, les esperaremos allí- le dijo mientras miraba el cielo.

-Pero…

-O te levantas o te dejó aquí- le interrumpió.

-Pero…- repitió ella mientras le tendía su chaqueta.

Él la miró y optó por no contestar. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar de reunión.

Rukia se levantó y estaba a punto de gritarle que no pensaba ponerse su chaqueta, pues podía cuidarse sola, pero el frío le venció y, a regañadientes, se la puso. Notó enseguida la calidez de la prenda, y el olor de Ichigo la invadió por unos segundos.

Cuando se puso a su lado, él la miró con un gesto burlón en su rostro.

-Te va enorme. Eres más enana de lo que pensaba- le comentó.

Rukia le metió un codazo como respuesta en el abdomen, de tal manera que hizo tambalear al joven por unos instantes.

-Y tú eres demasiado grandote para el montón de serrín que tienes en la cabeza¡descerebrado!- le espetó mientras se remangaba la manga de la chaqueta.

-Tú… dolor…- musitó.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco. Era verdad que le iba enorme, pero ello le proporcionaba más calor. Lo único malo era que olía demasiado al shinigami sustituto… y eso le hacía recordar todo lo que había sentido antes. Pero no eran nada más que tonterías… sí… eso era…

El chico puso los ojos en blanco. Al menos ahora parecía que volvían a discutir de manera normal… Rukia volvía a tener esa expresión asqueada en su rostro y él había recobrado la compostura. Seguramente, lo que había sentido antes eran remordimientos… sí… eso era…

Y sin más preámbulos, se dirigieron hacia la pista de patinaje.

------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí lo que se daba por esta vez. ¿Qué os ha parecido¿A que mi nena escribe un cojón de bien? Se le dan genial los análisis psicológicos y las descripciones. ¡Envidia que me da, ojala se me dieran mejor a mí, seguro que me iría de coña! En el siguiente ya será escrito entre las dos de nuevo XD

Esperamos que nos pongáis muchos comentarios. ¡Los esperaremos con mucha ilusión!

¡¡Besitoos!!

**-Hikari Katsuragi & SaRuDë-**


	5. Can you show me?

_Disclaimer:_ Ojalá fuéramos Tite Kubo… pero por desgracia no lo somos. Mundo cruel…

Hola!! Bueno, pues aquí traigo otra parte de este fic que escribimos mi amiga Saru y yo. En un principio, el capítulo debía ser más largo, pero debido a que Saru está de exámenes en la universidad, no ha podido escribir su parte U.U Así que publico yo la mía.

No me enrollo, así que os dejo con el capítlo!!

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Give me a break!**

_5. Can you show me?_

Demasiada concurrencia. Eso pensó Ichigo al llegar a los vestuarios de la pista de patinaje. Era un lugar mixto, de lo más grande; alargado, tal vez como la misma pista, un número incontable de bancos lo formaban, en los cuales, había infinidad de gente sentada poniéndose el calzado. En el mostrador, que iba de punta a punta de la sala, se amontonaba otra gran cantidad de gente pidiendo el número exacto para los patines.

Rukia, por su parte, quedó paralizada al entrar: miraba a todos lados, tanta gente de un lado para otro, parloteando, chocando entre ellos. ¿Cómo podía caber tanta gente en un lugar que no era tan grande como aparentaba?

A Ichigo le dio la sensación de que la morena no había estado nunca –o al menos en pocas ocasiones- en un sitio con tanto humano junto.

Y más o menos eso era lo que sucedía. La shinigami recordaba sus clases en la academia de shinigamis, llegas de gentío aglomerada en los pasillos. Pero a pesar de que sí era muchísima gente, ver a toda esa marabunta de humanos no pudo evitar sorprenderla. También influía el hecho de que no estuvo mucho en la academia, ya que en cuanto la adoptó la familia Kuchiki, la nombraron shinigami de inmediato y dejó de asistir a clase.

Ichigo, tras un momento, cogió a Rukia del brazo y tiró de ella

-Vamos a pillar sitio antes de que esto se llene más de lo que está- informó simplemente.

Rukia se dejó arrastrar, no porque quisiera, sino más bien porque estaba aún completamente sorprendida. La gente a su alrededor sonreía, gritaba con euforia y corría, algunos con un extraño calzado en los pies. ¿Para que debía de servir esa cuchilla?

Ichigo la sentó en uno de los tantos bancos, hacia al final de la sala. Frente a ellos había un grupito de chicas que cuchichearon entre ellas al verlos.

-Quédate aquí, iré a buscar los patines- le dijo el adolescente ignorando las miradas y las risas de las otras chicas.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza y siguió al shinigami sustituto con la mirada al acercarse al mostrador. No sabía qué demonios le pasaba, ya que llevaba un buen rato que parecía estar enfadado y eso a Rukia le intrigaba mucho. Ya se había acostumbrado a su carácter, pero los cambios tan bruscos de humor aún la agotaban. ¿Qué podía pasarle por la cabeza a ese pelinaranja descerebrado? A veces se le hacía casi imposible adivinarlo, ya que sus acciones siempre eran completamente impulsivas. Jamás había visto que el joven pensase antes de actuar.

¿Podría seguir enfadado por lo sucedido esa mañana? Se volvió a preguntar la morena. En todo caso, la enfadada tendría que haber sido ella, que era la principal afectada. Sin embargo, el joven no paró de gritarle estupideces, una tras otra, que a Rukia le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro. ¿Qué más le daba si le cogía su pijama? Joder, ni que fuese a ir a cazar hollows con él.

Otro de los motivos podría haber sido el "incidente" siguiente. ¡Ella no había podido reaccionar de otra manera! En ese momento, solamente quería que el joven se quitase de encima para poder recuperar la respiración, que parecía habérsele cortado al notar el cuerpo del adolescente sobre el suyo.

Suspiró por inercia. ¿Por qué los hombres eran tan complicados?

Las risitas frente a ella le sacaron de cavilaciones, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado mirando al humano. Giró la cabeza rápidamente, sin saber por qué se había puesto nerviosa de repente, y miró a las cuatro chicas que observaban con picardía y murmuraban entre ellas, sin importarles que la shinigami pudiera oírlas.

-Vaya parejita.

-El chico no tiene desperdicio¿eh?

-Ninguno, pero… ¿Creéis que será su novia? Parece una cría.

Rukia casi no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos y escuchaban sus oídos. ¿Una cría¿¡Ella!? _"No más que tú, chata"_ pensó al principio…

-Nah, yo diría que es su hermana pequeña.

…porque, evidentemente, tras terminar de oír éste y los comentarios que vinieron a continuación, la expresión de la morena discaba mucho de ser de curiosidad. ¿¡Qué se habían creído esas niñatas de mierda!? Sólo eran simples humanas sin poder absoluto y una corta vida. ¿De quién se creían que estaban hablando?

Justo cuando Rukia pensaba seriamente la opción de usar el Kidoh con ellas apareció Ichigo, haciendo que las hormonadas adolescentes cesaran su cotilleo, pero continuasen pendientes de los shinigamis.

-Toma- le dijo a Rukia tendiéndole los patines-. Póntelos.

La morena observó de reojo a las chicas, bastante atentas a su conversación. _"Inmaduras" _las llamó mentalmente mientras contenía una sonrisa. No estaría nada mal divertirse un poco a costa de sus desesperadas hormonas.

-¿Cómo sabes que me valen?- preguntó con tono inocente.

-Tienes el mismo pie que mi hermana- contestó él tras mirarla un momento. Ese tonito no le había gustado nada de nada.

Primer round: humanas hormonadas cero, shinigami experimentada uno.

Rukia miró a las chicas y alzó una ceja con elocuencia. Si eso les había sorprendido que esperaran a ver el resto. Se iban a enterar esas estúpidas humanas entrometidas.

Mientras Rukia continuaba maquinando su maquiavélico –e infantil- plan anti-adolescentes humanas, Ichigo se había quitado sus zapatos y se ponía uno de los patines. La morena se centró en el siguiente movimiento, así que se agachó, quitándose también los zapatos y cogió uno de los patines. Estaba claro que se ponían en los pies pero… mejor aprovechar su… "inexperiencia". Metió una de las extremidades pero le costó horrores intentar ponérselo.

Así que ni corta ni perezosa –y con una risa extrañamente perversa inundando toda su mente- dio un par de toques en el hombro del pelinaranja y le miró con expresión angelical que heló la sangre al shinigami sustituto.

-Ichi… ¿me ayudas? Es que no puedo.

El adolescente alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Rukia? En lo que llevaba de día no había parado de pasarle estúpidas situaciones con ella. ¡Y en ese momento la que se comportaba estúpida era la misma Rukia¿Desde cuando le llamaba Ichi¿Es que el mundo se estaba volviendo loco¡Ella la primera!

Aún teniendo estos pensamientos bailándole en la cabeza se agachó frente a la joven de ojos violáceos para ayudarle a ponerle los patines.

-Siempre me llamas Ichigo. ¿Ha que ha venido eso de Ichi?- le preguntó mientras hacía presión con el patín en el pie.

-He oído a tu hermana Karin llamarte así y me gusta. ¿Te molesta?

-No, pero me sorprende. Empuja- le dijo. Rukia obedeció y presionó con el pie. ¡Cómo estaba costando meter un simple patín¿Cómo haría con el otro?-. ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No- contestó ella con otra sonrisa angelical que hizo que a Ichigo le recorriera un escalofrío. Si ya odiaba que usara ese tonito y expresión en el instituto… más aún fuera de él. ¡Y sin la presencia de alguien conocido!

Un poco a regañadientes, el joven ayudó a meter la pareja del calzado. Rukia, mientras tanto –y con gran satisfacción- mantenía una pelea visual con sus contrincantes humanas, las cuales, a pesar de tener todas, los patines puestos, prestaban gran atención a todo lo que la pareja hacía y dejaba de hacer. Tenía dos puntos a favor suyo. La victoria era segura.

-¿Me atas los cordones, Ichi?- le preguntó con su fingido tono de voz inocente. Ichigo casi pudo ver el aura de luz rodeándole y el corazón al final de la frase, acentuando más sus escalofríos.

-¿No crees que eres mayorcita para hacerlo tú solita?

-¿Y qué?

-¡Si me doblas la edad y te encanta repetírmelo!

-Y así será siempre- le sonrió, dándole un par de toquecitos en la cabeza con la mano-. Átamelos.

El pelinaranja, a pesar de todas las idas y venidas del carácter de Rukia, se había podido dar cuenta de que ahí sucedía algo. ¿Qué se traía la morena entre manos¿Qué pretendía comportándose de esa manera en ese lugar precisamente?

A regañadientes empezó a atar uno de los dichosos cordones. De repente, la idea de patinar sobre hielo no le atraía en absoluto, aunque en realidad, poco lo había hecho, ya que ni siquiera la idea había sido suya. ¿¡Dónde se habían metido el resto!?

A la vez que Ichigo maldecía a los que se hacían llamar sus amigos, Rukia vio con gran satisfacción, como las cuatro adolescentes se levantaban, altaneras, y pasaban por su lado con evidente indignación.

Punto, set y partido. ¡¡RUKIA WIN!!

La shinigami soltó una carcajada victoriosa haciendo que Ichigo se volviera a mirarla. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Rukia sonrió con superioridad antes de mirar al joven, sintiéndose observada. Soltó un chasquido con la lengua antes de apartarlo con "sutilidad". Y cuando se hablaba de "sutilidad" se hablaba de una patada en toda la cara, cuchilla incluida.

-¿Qué miras, descerebrado?- le espetó, de vuelta a su tono habitual de voz.

-¡A ti, imbécil de mierda!-contestó él mientras se sobaba la mejilla. Suerte había tenido de no haberse cortado con la cuchilla. ¡Menos mal que las públicas no estaban afiladas!-. ¿Qué haces?

-Desatarme los cordones.

-¡Si me has dicho que te los ate¿Qué coño pretendes ahora?

-¡Te he dicho que me los ataras por esas niñatas de mierda que se pensaban que era tu hermana pequeña!

Ichigo, entonces, entendió todo…

-¡Joder, no te entiendo!

…O no.

-¿El que no entiendes, idiota?

-¿Así que por eso te has comportado de esa manera tan…- _"gilipollas"_ iba a decir el chico, pero prefirió rectificar-… tan poco tú?

Rukia alzó una ceja con escepticismo. ¿Qué quería decir con "tan poco ella"? Joder, si que eran difíciles los humanos.

-Tenía que demostrar que no soy una maldita criaja. ¡Y mucho menos cotilla!

-Tsk…- Ichigo se sentó frente a ella, donde antes estaban las adolescentes-. Así sólo demuestras ser como ellas.

-Habló el más indicado, que se pelea por menos que eso.

El pelinaranja frunció el ceño y miró la sonrisa victoriosa de la morena. ¡Como le gustaría borrársela de un puñetazo! Pero se contuvo: ya se vengaría en la pista. Eso estaba asegurado.

Miró a la morena sin decir nada. Ella se ataba los patines, o lo intentaba al menos, ya que parecía que no había contado con que se ataban de diferente manera a los zapatos normales y corrientes. Ichigo, a su vez, se mantenía en la misma posición, observándola con algo de satisfacción interior.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó, sonriendo con superioridad, recibiendo como toda respuesta una mirada asesina de la shinigami-. Tú misma.

Rukia, por su parte, meditaba sobre todo. Sabía que el chico tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba que dejara humillarse, de verdad, delante del pelinaranja. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió ambos cordones y empezó a atarlos. O intentarlo, ya que estaba completamente perdida. ¿Tenía que cruzarlos o algo…? Miró disimuladamente al pelinaranja, que se mantenía frente a ella con los brazos cruzados. Su vista caminaba aburrida por la sala.

Aprovechó para observar el calzado, tal vez podría aprender de esa manera.

-¿Por qué tus patines no tienen cordones?- preguntó la morena tras el nefasto estudio.

El pelinaranja se miró los pies y resopló.

-Porque tú no has patinado nunca y yo llevo desde que era pequeño. Son como más… expertos, por así decirlo.

"_Maldito sabihondo de mierda…"_ pensó la morena con frustración mientras casi hacía rechinar los dientes. Los cordones le estaban dando demasiada guerra, pero se negaba a pedir ayuda. ¡¡Ni pensarlo!!

Con mayor disimulo miró a su alrededor, fijándose en la demás gente. Había patines por doquier pero no logró ver ninguno con cordones. ¡¡Joder¿es que todo el mundo sabía patinar menos ella?!!

Ichigo la observaba, también con disimulo. Sabía que no tenía ni idea de atarse los cordones. Al menos los de los patines. Realmente le hacía gracia el orgullo que podía llegar a tener esa shinigami. ¡¡De verdad que no iba a ceder para nada!! Realmente, eso le hacía bastante gracia porque¿quién iba a imaginarse que una shinigami tuviera problemas tan sencillos como atarse los cordones de los patines? Necesitaba ayuda, y sabía que no iba a pedirla por nada del mundo. ¡El orgullo podía mucho más que otras cosas!

Aunque él no podía quejarse, precisamente, ya que era igual o más orgulloso que ella.

-Déjalo Rukia, te los ato yo.

Tal como esperó Ichigo, la pequeña del clan Kuchiki le regaló una muy bien elaborada mirada asesina que hubiera hecho temblar hasta el humano más valiente.

No así a Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sin mediar palabra –y con expresión de determinación-, la morena empezó a atarse el maldito calzado. Bueno, al menos lo intentó, ya que lo hizo de una forma de lo más pésima, se añadió mentalmente el pelinaranja. _"Ella misma"_. Y tras finalizar, la morena se levantó, alisándose la falda.

-¿Vamos?

Sin esperar respuesta, empezó a caminar con gran torpeza. Uno de los cordones de un patín colgaba peligrosamente hasta el suelo. Ichigo la observó. Aquello iba a acabar mal. Si entraba en la pista así, se comería el hielo más veces que hollows devoraban almas.

-Rukia, te vas a…- empezó a decir el pelinaranja, pero no hizo falta que terminase la frase.

Un pequeño grito seguido de un golpe seco hizo que varias personas de alrededor se girasen.

-…caer- finalizó la frase con hastío.

Alrededor de la morena se formó un corrillo de personas, algunos de las cuales se preguntaron si se había hecho daño. Ichigo se hizo paso con brusquedad a través de ellas y se agachó al lado de Rukia, que intentaba levantarse.

-Vamos, levanta- le espetó bruscamente, alzándola del brazo.

Por otra parte, Rukia se sentía lo más estúpido y patético que había en el mundo. Por primera vez se maldecía a sí misma de ser tan condenadamente testaruda. Su orgullo podía llegar a compararse con el del pelinaranja. ¡Y eso ya era decir muchísimo!

A su alrededor la gente cuchicheaba y soltaba risitas, algunas disimuladas, otras no tanto. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba¿Acaso era divertido reírse de las desgracias de los demás? Si hubiera podido habría invocado a _Sode no Shirayuki_ en ese momento y los hubiera espantado a todos de un mandoble aunque fueran humanos. ¡Y le importaban un cuerno las consecuencias! El orgullo de shinigami debía estar por delante de eso.

Era un asco. Había quedado en ridículo delante de una panda de humanos y encima se había hecho daño; le dolía la nariz y la boca que eran un horror. ¡Suerte había tenido si no se le había roto ningún diente!

Inconscientemente, mientras Ichigo la levantaba sin ningún tipo de tacto, se llevó la mano a la cara y descubrió con horror que se guardó para ella misma, que lo tenía bastante ensangrentado.

-Joder…- murmuró para sus adentros.

-¡Estás sangrando!- oyó decir a Ichigo, mientras la arrastraba casi literalmente hacia el banco en el que anteriormente estaban sentados.

Rukia se dejó llevar, no porque quisiera, si no que más bien por "miedo" a volver a caerse de esos malditos trastos a los que los humanos llamaban patines. ¿Por qué había tenido que ir allí?? Con el frío que hacía tendría que haberse quedado en casa. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo unas milésimas de segundo, haciéndola temblar levemente.

Ignorando por completo el dolor, cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa. Tenía que pensar en algo que le hiciera olvidar el maldito dolor. Presionó los párpados con fuerza segundos antes de notar como una mano le cogía de la barbilla e intentaba alzarla.

Ah no. Ni hablar.

-Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, Rukia- le ordenó más que pidió el pelinaranja.

Pero la morena se resistió. El shinigami sustituto soltó un bufido de exasperación y volvió a insistir, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Rukia le propinara un buen manotazo con su mano libre en la extremidad del joven.

-¡Bien! Apáñatelas como puedas- le contestó, irritado.

Sin más, se levantó de donde anteriormente se había agachado a la altura de la chica. ¿Pero qué se había creído? Sólo quería ayudarla y ella contestaba de esa manera… ¡Pues que la jodieran mucho!

Rukia, por su lado, se encontraba realmente mal. Sabía que necesitaba ayuda del adolescente, pero su orgullo le decía que se había caído por su culpa, así que él tenía toda la culpa de haber hecho el ridículo.

¡No podía aceptar su ayuda así por las buenas!

Aunque sabía que en realidad todo lo que su orgullo le decía era por eso, puro orgullo.

Abrió un ojo alzando un poco la cabeza para mirar como Ichigo se levantaba y hacía ademán de irse.

Justamente en ese momento, un cosquilleo le llegó a la nariz haciéndola estornudar instantes después, acompañando dicho estornudo por un quejido de dolor bastante lastimero.

¡Joder¿Tenía que venirle ganas de estornudar en ese momento justamente?

El pelinaranja se había detenido al oír a Rukia, esperando… ¿Qué¿Qué esperaba¿Qué ella le pidiera ayuda? "No sueñes, Kurosaki" se dijo a sí mismo, negando con la cabeza y dispuesto a seguir su camino.

-¡I-Ichi… go!

Pero tal fue su sorpresa al oír la voz nasal y entrecortada de la shinigami, llamándole. Se giró un poco para mirarla y la vio con las mejillas encendidas. Imposible. Era verdaderamente imposible.

-I-Ichigo…- murmuró de nuevo, añadiendo en tono aún más bajo que el aludido llegó a escuchar-… por favor…

El shinigami sustituto no cabía en sí de asombro. Alzó ambas cejas, deshaciendo durante un instante su ceño fruncido, y soltó una risa irónica.

¿Era cierto¿Verdaderamente Rukia Kuchiki estaba pidiéndole ayuda?

¡Increíble!

Observó a la morena. Realmente en ese momento parecía bastante patética. Sin embargo, aún emanaba de ella ese aura de orgullo que tanto odiaba y con el que le encantaba pelear –cosa que jamás de los jamases aceptaría por voluntad propia y menos en su presencia-.

Se acercó, hecho de nuevo su ceño y se agachó delante de ella. Rukia no le miraba y parecía que no tenía intención de hacerlo. El pelinaranja le apartó la mano y alzó la cara, despreocupado, para poder mirar mejor el cuadro.

-Rukia Kuchiki pidiendo "por favor"- dijo tras un momento de silencio en el que había sacado un pañuelo y se lo había puesto en la nariz a la shinigami-. Creo que apuntaré este día como "Memorable" en el calendario.

Una sonrisa burlona se había instalado en su cara. Rukia le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada –sorprendiendo a Ichigo de paso-. Iba a dejar que dijera lo que le diera la gana, pero luego iba a cobrárselas todas juntas.

Oh, sí. Iba a vengarse pero bien.

Ichigo, al mismo tiempo, había estado preparado para una posible paliza –o intento de-, pero se volvió a sorprender cuando la morena no dijo nada de nada. ¿¡Qué demonios le pasaba ese día!?

-Echa la cabeza hacia atrás un momento y luego ves a lavarte al baño antes de que se te reseque la sangre.

La shinigami obedeció a regañadientes e Ichigo aprovechó para atarle bien –y por fin- los patines que tanta guerra habían acabado dando.

Se sentía humillada completamente, a la merced de un humano cualquiera con poderes de shinigami. Con SUS poderes de shinigami. Para ella, las palabras _"por favor"_ ó _"lo siento"_ no existían en su vocabulario. Ni tampoco un _"gracias"_. Sin embargo había tenido que recurrir a una de ellas para no morir desangrada. ¡¡Simplemente patético!!

Tras un rato de tener la cabeza inclinada, se levantó aún con el pañuelo tapando la nariz. Con cuidado dio un par de pasos, dándose cuenta de que Ichigo le había atado bien esas cosas que habían intentado matarla. Se sintió mínimamente agradecida por el gesto –cosa que no demostró- y humillada nuevamente, así que sin decir nada de nada caminó con torpeza hacia los baños. Ahí podría aclararse las ideas y… otras cosas.

Ichigo sólo la observó con su habitual ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba donde antes había estado la morena. Reflexionó.

Y reflexionó.

Y no llegó a ninguna maldita explicación para que ella se comportara así. ¿Qué cojones le pasaba¡Era lo más cambiante que había conocido en su vida! Sin contar a Tatsuki, que era un caso a parte. Llevaba toda la mañana con un comportamiento de lo más extraño, actuaba con incoherencia anormal para ella y estaba menos agresiva que de costumbre. A parte de pelearse con unas malditas adolescentes por una chorrada como esa.

¿Y decía que había vivido el doble que él?

¡JA!

Soltando un resoplido de frustración se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta la puerta de los baños, apoyándose en la pared justo al lado.

¿A él que más le daba lo que le pasase a esa intento de shinigami¡Era problema de ella¡Él no tenía por que preocuparse por nada! De hecho¡no estaba preocupado! Simplemente…

La puerta de al lado se abrió dejando salir a una Rukia con la nariz y mejillas enrojecidas y sin rastro de sangre, secándose las manos con un papel. Ichigo separó la espalda de la pared y fue hacia ella.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó con algo de ironía en su voz.

La morena no contestó, simplemente empezó a andar hacia la salida pasando de largo al pelinaranja. Éste, hastiado, la siguió con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño tan habitualmente fruncido.

-Ichigo…- le llamó la shinigami después de haber salido del vestuario.

El aludido paró su caminata y miró a Rukia esperando que hablase. Estaba muy harto de su comportamiento ese día y casi mejor se hubiera quedado en casa. Total, Inoue y los demás parecía que no tenían intención de aparecer.

La morena se giró para mirarle a los ojos. Su expresión era indescifrable pero serena. Ichigo se preguntó qué podía estar pasándole por la cabeza en ese momento. Y aunque hubiera intentado adivinarlo, no lo habría acertado.

La morena dio un par de pasos hacia el adolescente antes de que, con gran velocidad apoyara el puño derecho en su mano y alzara el codo, propinándole un tremendo golpe en la barbilla con él y sacudiéndose las manos después, satisfecha.

-¿¡Pero qué coño…!?- Ichigo, por su parte, no tenía ni puñetera idea de por qué esa shinigami de pacotilla le había pegado. ¿Es que se le había licuado el cerebro dentro del baño?

Se levantó del suelo rápidamente mientras se sobaba la barbilla y Rukia continuaba sacudiéndose las manos satisfactoriamente.

-¿¡A qué cojones ha venido eso!?- le berreó, evidentemente cabreado.

La morena paró su sacudida, poniéndose las manos en las caderas con los brazos en jarra.

Sonrió con mucha superioridad.

-Eso por lo de antes y por hacerme quedar en ridículo.

-¡¡Pero si lo has hecho tú sola!!- replicó el pelinaranja completamente en desacuerdo con ella.

La shinigami morena no añadió nada más. Simplemente se dio media vuelta y caminó con soberbia hasta la entrada de la pista.

Ichigo seguía completamente flipado. ¿¡Qué mierda le pasaba al mundo ese día¡¡Y a Rukia la primera!!

¡Hija de…!

-¡Arg¡¡Que les den a todos!!

---------------------------------------------

Pues bueno, hasta aquí lo que se daba, por ahora. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Jujuju¿qué creéis que puede suceder en la pista? Jajaja, eso solamente lo sabemos Sarude y yo (aunque tal vez Sarude más, depende de si me lo ha contado todo o no.

Bueno, pues eso, esperamos vuestros reviews y comentarios. ¡Y no os cortéis! Si le véis algún fallo… Decídnoslo¡que no comemos! Se aceptan críticas de todo tipo.

Pues bueno, esperamos no tardar en la siguiente parte.

Saludos!! Y reviews, por favor!!

**-Hikari Katsuragi & SaRuDë-**


End file.
